


即来的风暴

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 科尔森、克林特和乐河面临着一只滴答作响的时钟、一个被绑架的孩子以及一场即将席卷海岸的飓风。当这次任务开始唤醒乐河的某些旧日幽魂时，就连即来的风暴看似都是他们眼下最小的问题了。
Relationships: Clint Barton/River Song
Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472768
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Oncoming Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766689) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 



> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 这一刻是我，身为作者，一直以来所真正期盼的；能够更深入地发掘AU乐河的背景和历史。我得说，我会以胡粉的方式对艾米和罗里的时间线做些手脚，以便这个宇宙的故事能自圆其说。不过它不会非常离谱，也不会对他们的人设产生什么实质性的改变。你们懂的，不会比我已经做的改动更多了。
> 
> 这个故事将分为六章（然后我们将迎来系列的下一篇——《长夜已过半》）。
> 
> 一如既往地，大量的赞献给做了出色校对工作的 **like_a_raven** 。 **l_a_r** ，我还在策划那支《感激之舞》。编舞进展顺利。就是得想点办法让杰瑞米•雷纳来跳它。

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _22_ _日，星期二_ _  
1410_ _时_ _  
_ _德克萨斯州，达拉斯_

克林特·巴顿从远处总能看得更清楚。

他不经意地将手肘搁在阳台齐胸高的墙上，俯瞰着拱门科技公司总部的大厅。它已经为今天下午的活动布置好了，员工感谢日之类的。这是个非正式的家庭活动：配偶，孩子，工作。人们在室内的空调房间和户外的帐篷、烧烤架以及其他活动项目之间来回走动。

这也许很普通。克林特真的无从知晓。神盾局不太会举办员工家庭夏季野餐，可说到底神盾局也算不上是衡量 _普通_ 水准的有效标杆。不管怎样，只要考虑到拱门科技的业务，这么多人自由进出的景象就会使他有点不安。该公司提供网络安全方面的服务，有众多机要客户，名字不能打在季报上的那种客户。

像神盾局这样的客户。

不过，克林特知道向大众开放的只有大厅。楼里实际处理业务的部分有很好的保安措施。甚至从他的有利位置向上面的楼层一望，就能看到警卫室、读卡器和装有扫描仪的门。野餐不会损害公司的安全性，并且令他和其他人今天得以轻易地进入楼内而不至于引起人们的评论或注意。

他发现科尔森（偏偏穿着卡其裤）在一棵大盆栽树旁监视四周，手里拿着一个塑料杯，里头装满了刺眼的粉色饮料。他看起来就像在家里一样自在。而他身边的安琪拉·莫雷蒂特工则不是。她的举止有点太过僵硬，笑容又有点太过灿烂。克林特看到科尔森凑到她旁边说了几句话。莫雷蒂点点头，从自己的杯子里喝了一大口饮料。此后她设法显得放松了一些。

克林特摇了摇头。莫雷蒂是一位出色的分析师。她以优异的成绩从麻省理工学院毕业，神盾局直接在她念研究生时招募了她。如果有充裕的时间外加一根网线，她几乎可以找到任何信息。然而，她不是外勤特工，更不是秘密特工。

另一方面，乐河则融入得很完美。她坐在大厅的喷泉边上，与拱门科技的一位年轻的男性员工交谈。好吧，克林特修正了一下，看上去大部分时间都是那家伙在讲话。他正大谈特谈的内容一定相当乏味。克林特光从乐河肩膀的姿态就能看出她很烦躁，不过他怀疑“口袋护套”【注】是看不出这一点的。  
【译者注：口袋护套，指可以放入衣服（多为衬衣）口袋里的、放笔等小物件的保护套，常用于指代书呆子。】

片刻后，她直直地抬头看了看克林特，他见她嘴角扯出一个小小的、转瞬即逝的苦笑，然后她又把视线转了回去，假装在听“口袋护套”说话。

乐河总是知道他何时正在注视她。她会这一手已经很久了，但是自打七个月前的芝加哥任务起，她就好像知道他何时在 _想着_ 注视她似的。

克林特的目光移到了站在电梯旁边的迎宾台的拉米雷兹夫妇身上。丹尼尔·拉米雷兹是拱门科技的创始人兼总裁。他和他的妻子卡珊德拉都是达拉斯上流社会的重要人物。他们为该市提供了大量的就业机会，积极参与教会活动，并资助了半打知名的慈善组织。

看着拉米雷兹夫妇微笑着与各位员工和他们的家人闲聊的样子，克林特不得不赞扬他们。就平民而言，他们的掩饰很有分寸。你根本瞧不出他们的独生女十二小时前被人从床上偷走了。

当然了，孩子的性命就取决于此。根据当天早上弗瑞给他们作的简报，艾娃·拉米雷兹的绑架者提出了两个非常明确的要求。一是要丹尼尔·拉米雷兹在周五中午之前在神盾局的更为敏感的数据库里替他们开几道后门。二是要两人照常行动，就像完全没事一样。不许通知警察，不许联系记者，不许有任何小动作。任一项要求没得到满足便意味着他们女儿的死亡。绑匪们显然不希望成为媒体的焦点从而引起不便。

 _胆小的杂种。_ 克林特想。

但是依克林特所见，那些胆小的杂种目前不在这里。他一直在观察，似乎没有人在跟踪拉米雷兹夫妇。克林特花在监视工作上的时间已经多到令他擅长从人群中辨认出其他间谍。绑匪可能在注意媒体上是否有公众骚动，但他可以有把握地说他们没派人尾随拉米雷兹夫妇以确保他们没有出格的行为。

不过，小心一些也没有什么坏处。这就是神盾局特工们要利用今天的活动悄悄潜入的原因。

克林特听到了几声预告般的静电干扰，通讯器中随即响起科尔森平静的声音： _“好了。开始向东翼的会议室移动。他们在下一项行程前会有大约半个小时。”_

当克林特开始下楼回到大厅那层时，他看到乐河优雅地摆脱了她的仰慕者，若无其事地往指定的集合地点走去。克林特远远地跟着她。他的路线恰好经过电梯旁，拉米雷兹太太正在那儿同另一个女人讲话，对方拖着三个看起来很无聊的孩子。

“艾娃今天没来吗？”那个女人问。

拉米雷兹太太笑容满面：“没有。她到圣地亚哥的我姐妹家去做客了。我知道她很失望错过了野餐，但她在那里玩得很开心。”

克林特走过电梯，拐进走廊。运气好的话，他们会确保艾娃·拉米雷兹的“假期”非常短暂。

*****

丹尼尔和卡珊德拉·拉米雷兹与科尔森谈话时，乐河在观察他们俩。既然他们现已躲进了安全的会议室，而不必当着宾客们的面扮演男女主人的角色，两人所受的压力便明显地表现了出来。拉米雷兹先生瘫在椅子里，看上去好像一周没睡了。另一方面，拉米雷兹太太则坐得笔挺，双手紧握成拳搁在桌面上。乐河怀疑这个女人画了比平时更为厚重的妆容，尤其是在眼睛周围。

两人看起来仿佛都是一副一经错误施压就会崩溃的模样。

乐河想知道这是否就是艾米和罗里曾经的样子。

艾米和罗里 _将来_ 的样子。

时态对于乐河而言可以很复杂。2008年的池艾米和罗里·威廉姆斯还有好几年才会生下又失去一个孩子。当然，从乐河的角度看，这已是久远的历史。

那次是不一样的，多年前她自己被绑架的那次。学院并不是要拿她当砝码，也不打算伤害她。至少不是直接地伤害她。她太重要了，有着特殊的使命。她曾是学院所期待的救世主，那个将会打倒博士的女孩。

他们将她托付给她的养父母——罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳照顾，两人均是他们最为优秀的圣公会海军陆战队受勋战士，在教会中的级别非常高。学院将他们藏在了时间里，让池歌在长大的过程中学习她日后所需的技能。他们希望她在“适当的环境”中成长，并选择了20世纪30年代的苏格兰作为这个全新小家庭的目的地。苏格兰之所以被选中是因为池艾米，乐河很久以前就这么猜测过。据她对自己亲生母亲的了解，艾米是个典型的、相当有气势的苏格兰人。

至于年代？考虑到他们对她的培养目标，乐河认为学院不可能找到比这更好的时间来让她度过成长期了。她七岁时，大不列颠向德国宣战。全国上下齐心协力，人人恪尽职守，牺牲奉献，努力奋斗，以打倒强大的邪恶势力。这意味着她从没觉得自己所受的教育有多么与众不同。

乐河甚至不知道自己是被绑架的，直到……好吧，直到八年前，池歌第四次也是最后一次“死亡”后，乐河诞生了。数十年来她都被告知并且坚信她是被父母遗弃的，博士出于恐惧，或许还带有几分嫉妒，迫使艾米和罗里把他们的孩子留在一颗荒凉的、名叫恶魔奔逃的小行星上，因为他害怕同伴的孩子长大后会拥有的能力。她被告知学院如何找到她，解救她，又如何发现博士恐惧的原因。池歌的血液中流淌着时空，就像博士一样，也许有一天她能阻止他，这是别人做不到的。

像许多人们耳熟能详的故事和根深蒂固的信念一样，学院的版本根本经不住考验。

这一天过了很久才来临。博士可没有所谓“方便”的时候。她不得不等了将近七十年才得以执行她的首要任务，但是时间并没有被浪费。池歌在学习，而学院在观察和研究。

1944年，一场本会酿成惨剧的事故证明她拥有重生的能力，对学院而言，这打开了可能性的全新领域。她一生中经历了四次重生过程。它从没舒适过，而且还有个讨厌的副作用，就是每次都会减小她的生理年龄。外表年龄从三十岁变成十三岁是让人挺难受的。但这延长了她的寿命，并帮助她朝着自己的最终目标努力。她学会了当间谍，然后学会了当士兵。学院还为她找了有助于她运用自己技能的其他任务，以锻炼她的能力，打磨她的心志。

他们也许有点成功过头了。在年复一年的无数任务以及罗伯特和伊丽莎白的去世之后，学院得到了一个相当专一的刺客，她自主、精明、独立、无情。学院很高兴。她准备好了。

八年前，池歌终于对上了博士。乐河从没真正搞清楚他最终是如何找到她的。她怀疑塔迪斯可能有意影响了他们路线交汇的方式和地点。但他就在那里：博士，身边跟着艾米和罗里。这场会面导致池歌被一颗流弹打中了关键部位，那很不方便。刚重生完的时候并不是面对你头号死敌的好时机，不过这是没办法的事。当强光渐灭，池歌的黑色短发长成了金棕色的长发，瞳孔颜色变深，生理年龄往回退了整整十五年。博士、艾米和罗里都惊呆了，难以置信地盯着她看。

他们叫她 _乐河_ ，就好像他们期盼这个名字对她来说有某种意义一样。

对她来说，一切都在那天颠覆了。博士或许确实是一股毁灭性的力量，但他并不像学院告诉她的那样随心所欲又满怀恶意。艾米和罗里并没有被他奴役控制。学院也不是高尚的救星。在这一天里，乐河曾经确知和信仰的一切都被瓦解了。

对艾米和罗里来说，她不久前才被人偷走。如今拉米雷兹太太眼中的那种内疚她也曾在艾米的眼中见到过。

 _他们把你从我身边夺走了。_ 艾米曾对她说。将对她说。 _他们把你直接从我的怀里夺走而我无能为力，我很抱歉。_

在那天结束的时候，博士还活着。或者应该说又活了。多亏了乐河。而乐河本人则昏昏沉沉地躺在医院的病床上，一部分的她已经不复存在。她体内的某样东西变得非常非常安静。乐河——池歌——曾经告诉伊丽莎白姨妈，让她重生的力量感觉就像是胸膛里住了一群睡着的蜜蜂。它只在需要时才会苏醒，但她始终能感受到那一圈潜伏的力量。持续暗中作响的嗡嗡声近七十年来头一遭沉寂了。

那天早上，她迎来了一次崭新的重生。而当那天临近结尾，她知道那将是她的最后一次重生。她当时所能感受到的只有解脱。

艾米、罗里和博士陪她在医院里待了一阵子。乐河记得自己听到他们说话，听到他们准备离开她。

艾米不想走。 _我们就该留她在这里自己照料自己？一个人在医院？她是个_ 孩子 _。_

 _她_ 看上去 _像个孩子，_ 罗里疲倦地说， _我们知道她不是。_

艾米不愿轻易放手。 _为什么？为什么我们非得离开她？_ 乐河听到她母亲说， _我们不必留下她。我们可以带她一起走。我们可以——_

 _我们不能。_ 博士打断了她。他听起来有几分责备，又有几分因自己的话而感到痛楚。 _艾米，我们不能。你知道，如果我们那样做了，她绝不会原谅我们的。_

乐河当时没法想明白“她”可能是指谁。她刚得知这回自己是真真正正要被他们抛下了。至少他们说了再见。乐河的模糊意识足以感觉到艾米温柔地亲了一下她的脸颊，而罗里在她的太阳穴上留下的吻则有点扎人。然后他们离开了，剩她和博士单独相处。乐河感到时间领主弯下腰来靠近她的耳朵，一只纤长的手放在她的头上。以往的训练和多年根植的本能令她希望自己能退缩，可她动弹不得。

他开始讲话时古怪地停了一下，仿佛被自己的情感淹没了。谁会猜得到呢？博士也能有除了憎恨和傲慢以外的感觉。

 _会有那么一刻，_ 他对她说， _你会觉得你完了。你会以为你的人生要终结了。_ 乐河感到他靠得更近了。 _那将仅仅是个开端。_ 他在站直前用手抚过她的头发。 _我们将来会再见面的，河。_

就这样，他们都走了。

乐河没有回到2000年学院在地球的前哨站所在地。在她杀死博士却又马上转身救活他之后，她不能回去。在她那天了解到真相之后，她也不想回去。学院只会得知池歌曾与博士面对面，并且博士是那个全身而退的人。她有一具新近重生的身体、一张新面孔和一个新名字。轻而易举就能躲开那些反正也不会来找她的人。

在漫长的生命中，这是她第一次彻彻底底地孤单一人。乐河决定最好保持这种状态。人际关系总会以这样或那样的方式造成太多伤害，而信任只会导致背叛。五年来，她相当轻松地避免了这两种情况的发生。

接着，突然而又意外地，她不再孤单了。当她在索非亚这座城市的一条黑暗后巷中行走时，一支箭飞过她的面前。乐河确信那便是结局。她的人生要终结了。但它不是。它只是某件她过去从不会奢望的事情的开端。

乐河感到一条胳膊轻触她的手臂，令她忽然回到了当下。她瞥了一眼克林特。他正略显担心地看着她，额头上有几道浅浅的皱纹。

不，她不再孤单。

乐河坐得更直了些。过去发生的已经过去了。而对未来忧心再多也无济于事。

她的搭档和这个案子都百分之百是眼下的事。她的注意力最好集中于此。

*****

科尔森逐渐意识到，丹尼尔·拉米雷兹经历了女儿一夜之间被绑架的事件后仍能保持镇定的表象其实是因为他被吓昏头了。

他们七点半时把艾娃哄上床——她平常都是这个时间睡觉，到了十一点多，他们准备睡觉时，又去看过她。房子里一切正常。

凌晨三点，丹尼尔的手机响了。

绑架者在提出要求和指示之前，曾短暂地让艾娃与他们通话。卡珊德拉·拉米雷兹跑到他们女儿的房间，发现她真的不见了，而且房屋的安全系统被覆盖过。科尔森在心里额外记了一笔；拉米雷兹家不会装一个形同虚设的系统，这意味着他们正在同有办法避开这种技术的人打交道。拉米雷兹先生设法拖延住那个男人（并且保持了足够的机警），以争取到足够时间来追踪电话。接着，尽管对方警告他不要通知当局，但他还是打给了他在神盾局的熟人。除了通话录音外，拉米雷兹先生还带来了追踪结果。他把优盘推给桌子另一边的科尔森。

“你可以在录音里听到其中两个人，”拉米雷兹先生说，“一个是美国人，大部分时间都是他在讲话。另一个是英格兰人。他的话只有几秒钟。”

“你为什么要装电话录音和追踪设备？”科尔森以中立的语气问道，同时拿过优盘递给莫雷蒂。

尽管这有助于他们找到绑架者，但录音和追踪电话并不是一个人匆忙间就能随手办到的，即便那人是计算机公司的总裁。丹尼尔·拉米雷兹要么极度多疑，要么就是他知道会遇上麻烦。或者，科尔森想，就是他参与了整件事情。这就不是他能立即接受的那种巧合。

“过去一个月我总是接到骚扰电话，”丹尼尔·拉米雷兹说，“一个前雇员，我不得不辞退的一个副总裁。他从不在电话里表明身份，但我知道是他。这些电话让卡茜心烦意乱，我们担心哪天他打电话来时会被艾娃接到。我是想记录通话内容并追溯到他身上，好去申请限制令。”

科尔森追问了更多细节。心怀不满的员工埃里克·邓恩遭解雇的原因是他日益严重的酗酒问题。“这都是说得客气的了。”卡珊德拉·拉米雷兹用脆弱的声音补充道。与她那受惊麻木的丈夫相反，卡珊德拉看上去已经接近了崩溃的边缘。她的手指一直在摆弄她从礼服裙的领口拽出来的一条项链：一个由塑料珠子串成的小十字架，显然是小孩子做的。

“我需要邓恩先生的地址。”科尔森说。

“我真不觉得埃里克会和这种人混在一起。”拉米雷兹先生怀疑地回答。

“就算他没有，拉米雷兹先生，贵公司为神盾局服务的消息也已经通过某种渠道泄漏了，”科尔森说道，“那不是公开记录。考虑到时机，邓恩先生是潜在的泄密源头。我们会深入调查，然后，我们将——”

“我还是觉得我们应该给联邦调查局打电话，”拉米雷兹太太插嘴道，她看着她的丈夫，“我们可以解释。他们能确保没有人发现。他们能——”

“我们不能，卡茜。”拉米雷兹先生看起来很痛苦，“如果我们打给联邦调查局的话，不可能不走漏风声，那样艾娃……”他艰难地吞咽了一下，“神盾局是我们找回她的最大希望。”他看着科尔森，“你们能把她找回来，是吗？”

“我们将竭尽所能找回你们的女儿。”

弗瑞已经明确指示他们将这项任务当作头等大事，尽管科尔森不便向拉米雷兹夫妇明白说出个中缘由。他们需要找出、抓获并审问绑架艾娃的人，以查明究竟是谁愿意不惜通过这种手段来突破神盾局的防御。他们当然想平安救回艾娃·拉米雷兹。这甚至不是个问题，他们将为此努力。但在这项任务中他们想要完成的工作和 _需要_ 完成的工作是两件截然不同的事情。

科尔森想知道丹尼尔·拉米雷兹这会儿有没有明白过来，在通知神盾局的那一刻，他就失去了找回他孩子的一项筹码。现在他给不给绑架者在神盾局系统里开后门都无关紧要了。那些路径在数小时前就已被全部封锁，整个系统正受到密切监控。

丹尼尔·拉米雷兹的思路或许还没转到这一点上来，但科尔森觉得拉米雷兹太太可能已经想到了。她看着科尔森，目光严厉到足以与弗瑞媲美。

“怎么做？”她问，“你们打算如何把她找回来？”

与沮丧不安的平民打交道是科尔森工作的一部分。他询问、盘查、调解和拖延时间的本事不比别人差。这项工作的要求有点超出他通常所用的技能。如果说有什么事是需要他谨慎处理的，那就是眼下的局面了。

“一旦我们确定了他们的位置，我们就会制定策略以确保安全救回她。”他说道。

“换句话说，你们不知道，”拉米雷兹太太回答，她提高了嗓门，“你们以前处理过这种事情吗？我们怎么知道你们对自己做的事有把握？我们只要相信你们？你们的特工甚至都没有集中注意力。”

科尔森看向桌子对面的克林特和乐河。他看到克林特担忧地皱着眉头，胳膊肘小幅推了一下乐河的手臂，乐河似乎从白日梦中醒了过来。科尔森也皱了皱眉。在任务简报时走神可不像乐河。不过她立刻坐直了，并在将注意力转向拉米雷兹夫妇前心虚地瞥了一眼科尔森。

“我们都接受过解救人质的训练，”科尔森回答了拉米雷兹太太问题中最直接的一点，“而且我可以向你们保证，我们非常擅长自己的工作。否则，局长不会派我们过来。”

拉米雷兹太太看似并没有被说服，当拉米雷兹先生把埃里克·邓恩的联系方式交给科尔森时，她默默起身离开了会议室。她的丈夫忧心忡忡地看着她的背影。

“她是……”他无力地打算说点什么。

“无需解释，”科尔森回答，“不管怎么说，或许你们俩最好还是赶快回到客人那里。在大家都注意到你们的缺席之前。”

拉米雷兹先生点点头。他从外套的内侧口袋中取出一张照片，把它滑给科尔森：“只要找到她。带她回来。”

拉米雷兹先生离开后，科尔森拿起了那张照片，上面的黑发小姑娘梳着长长的辫子，笑得露出了齿缝。艾娃·拉米雷兹，六岁。他把它放进档案，和其他情报夹在一起。

“好了，”他说，“我们有很多工作要做，时间紧迫。”

*****

只是为了安全起见，神盾局的特工们不打算成群结队地离开大楼，这样会显得有些可疑。乐河借这个机会在出门前绕去了会议室附近的洗手间。她需要往脸上泼点水。

她不该让自己那样陷入往日记忆。上帝可以作证，艾娃·拉米雷兹并不是她在得知自己真实出身后遇见的第一个遭到绑架或虐待的孩子。而且就如科尔森所说，如果他们不想让这个孩子死掉的话，就必须抓紧时间。

乐河双手撑在水池边，看着镜中的自己。有时很容易假装她一直是这个模样。棕色的眼睛。浅棕色的头发被夏日的阳光染成了金色，就像往常一样。嘴角往往总会有一边上翘着，克林特说那是她的“我掌握了你不知道的事”的表情。鼻子和颧骨上散布着些许雀斑。自她最初的身体重生后，这还是第一次出现雀斑。池歌一世是雀斑、好动的手脚和火红的长发的集合体。

乐河时不时地就会想那是否意味着什么，但她心底里知道那并没有特殊含义。她重生的结果一直都是随机的，至少外表方面是这样的。

乐河深深地呼出一口气。“你得控制住自己。”她喃喃自语。

当水池所在墙面另一侧的壁龛里发出一记轻柔的声音时，她一下子站直了。她的反应多多少少是习惯性的，尽管当见到拉米雷兹太太脸上带着微笑出现在拐角处时，她惊讶地扬起了眉毛。

拉米雷兹太太看上去也很惊讶见到乐河，但既然她已经看出了这位不速之客不是拱门科技的员工，无需她演戏，她脸上的笑容立刻就不见了，肩膀也垮了下来。

“乐特工。”她似乎并不怎么高兴看到乐河，“你还需要我做什么吗？”

“不，”乐河摇摇头说，“没有，其实我正要出门。”

她转身离开，好让这个女人再一个人镇定一下，不过卡珊德拉·拉米雷兹喊住了她：“乐特工？”

“什么事？”乐河转过身来。

拉米雷兹太太朝她走过来，手指绞在一起：“刚才的事很对不起。我——”

乐河已经在摇头了：“你真的不必道歉。”

“你们真能做到吗？”拉米雷兹太太问道，“你们真能把她救回来？”

乐河谨慎地回答：“我们会竭尽全力。”

“答应我。”有那么片刻，拉米雷兹太太看上去就跟乐河遇到过的任何一个刺客一样危险，但催生这危险的不是别的，而是绝望，“答应我，你会把她救回来。”

这种时候乐河就希望科尔森可以神奇地出现然后掌控谈话走向。科尔森会知道该说什么。当然了，乐河知道她 _应该_ 说什么。他们不能保证这种事情，而暗示他们能够做到也将是个极大的错误。

乐河从来没有养成做她该做之事的习惯。

“我答应你，”她说，“我会把她救回来。”

拉米雷兹太太深吸了一口气，点点头。她抬起手，摸索着她项链上的搭扣。

“你找到她之后，”她说着，取下珠子串的小十字架，递给乐河，“就把这个给她。你给她，她就会知道是我让你去的。”

乐河迟疑了一瞬，随即接过项链，把它妥帖地塞进了口袋。她向拉米雷兹太太点点头，去与她的团队汇合。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _22_ _日，星期二_ _  
1524_ _时_

他们分工合作以节省时间。

丹尼尔·拉米雷兹的追踪水平并不专业，但已经足够让莫雷蒂确定这通电话是从城市北部的一个机场里用手机打来的。他们早上就降落在那个机场，神盾局的飞机现在还停在那里。

“好吧，好消息是我们可以让机组人员帮我们做些外勤工作，”科尔森说，“我和莫雷蒂去那里。克林特跟河，你们两个去追查埃里克·邓恩。看看他是否和任何可疑人士交流过。”

埃里克·邓恩和拉米雷兹一家一样，住在达拉斯市郊的一片富人区。邓恩的妻子两年前与他离婚了，他也疏远了大多数朋友。克林特和乐河抵达时，屋里看起来没有人活动，也没有人来应门铃。

“车库里停着一辆汽车和一辆摩托。”克林特检查完窗户回来后说道。

“他的邮件堆积如山，”乐河让前门下面的金属翻盖自己掉回原位，站起来说，“我们确认周边安全后就进去吧？”

他们从后门进屋，还没穿过厨房，一股恶臭就扑鼻而来。

“噢，上帝啊。你闻到了吗？”乐河问。

“要闻不到可有点难啊，”克林特说着，立刻（徒劳地）用手背掩住鼻子，看向地下室半开的门，“这下肯定不会好看了。”

确实不好看。埃里克·邓恩被屠杀了。没有其他合适的字眼能形容现场。

“看起来他已经死了至少好几天，”当乐河在检查地下室的其他部分时，克林特向科尔森汇报，“无论这些家伙是谁，我敢说他们下手前先从邓恩嘴里撬过消息。还有，菲尔？他们可没胡搞。我们对付的是专业人士，不管他们是谁。一群虐待狂。”

“好的，”科尔森说，“把房子扫一遍，看看有没有什么用得上的。要是他们留下了任何东西——笔记本电脑、手机——都收起来。我会动用我们在本市的一些关系，打电话叫他们过来确保现场安全。我们需要封锁这个消息，直到任务结束。他们到那里以后，你们就马上回安全屋。”

“机场有什么线索吗？”克林特问。

“我们发现了一台手机，部分已被毁坏。他们很可能就是用这台手机给拉米雷兹打电话的。它没剩多少了，但莫雷蒂会看看她能不能找出点什么来。最近三十六小时的所有监控数据都已经传给莫雷蒂在纽约的团队开始检查了，我们会将飞行计划的副本带回安全屋。我感觉今晚会很漫长。”

鉴于这一天到目前为止已经很漫长了，克林特认为这是唯一恰当的发展。


	2. Chapter 2

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _22_ _日，星期二_ _  
2045_ _时_ _  
_ _德克萨斯州，达拉斯_

神盾局在达拉斯的安全屋坐落在一处不错的中产阶级社区里的一条安静街道上。和街区里的大多数房子一样，这是座不起眼的农场。而不同于其他房屋之处在于，它的所有窗户都是防弹玻璃的，每扇门上都装有隐蔽的安全面板，餐厅里的一堵假墙后面还藏着一个巨大的高科技壁橱。

而且，科尔森无比感激地想到，它还配备了一台强劲的空调。达拉斯七月中旬的高温可不是闹着玩的，甚至太阳下山后仍酷热难耐。和莫雷蒂从机场一回来，他就脱掉西装，站到了喷出温热水流的花洒下。等他再次出现时，莫雷蒂已经在餐桌上铺满了电脑设备，正在打手机。

“不，迈克，我没事，”她在科尔森慢慢走进房间时说道，“替我多亲亲孩子们。我也爱你。我明天再给你打电话。”

挂断电话时，莫雷蒂看上去有些内疚。“对不起，”她说，“我有一点空闲时间，所以想跟家里通个电话。”

科尔森摇摇头。“没什么好抱歉的。”他说。

他们对付的人把一个六岁的孩子从她自己的卧室里掳走，在一个男人自家的地下室里折磨并肢解他。如果科尔森有孩子，他也会打电话去问问他们的情况的。

但实际上，他最像一个有孩子的人的时候似乎就是他安全回家过夜的时候了。科尔森看到车头灯拐进了安全屋的车道，克林特和乐河把车停进了车库。一分钟后，他们穿过厨房走进来，每人各捧着两个披萨盒。

“我们回来了。我们带了吃的。”克林特大声说着，把手里的盒子放在柜台上。

“有什么新消息吗？”科尔森问道。

乐河走到冰箱前。“我们在等人的时候搜查了房子。连一台电脑或者手机也没找到。如果邓恩是通过电子方式与这些家伙交流的，那么他们不想留下任何痕迹。”乐河嘴巴弯曲的方式令科尔森知道她非常懊恼，“恐怕我们完全没有找到任何线索。你派去的小队在处理尸体的同时会做一次更彻底的搜查。”

“那边的情况有多糟？”莫雷蒂问。

“看过德州电锯杀人狂的电影吗？”克林特回答，并接住了乐河扔给他的那瓶水。

莫雷蒂举起双手：“当我没问。”

“机场的监控录像呢？”乐河问道，“到目前为止，你发现了什么？”

“呃……还没有。”莫雷蒂皱着眉头说。

乐河猛地关上冰箱门，转过身来怒视着莫雷蒂：“我们在这件事上并没有太多时间可用，这点你知道吧？”

莫雷蒂看上去很惊讶，事实上她微微躲开了一些：“纽约的团队刚刚开始分析。至少要花几个小时。”

莫雷蒂的团队做的是真正枯燥繁重的工作，他们要检查所有的画面并标出潜在的匹配对象。那些信息会传回莫雷蒂这里以便他们追查，与他们征用来的飞行计划相互比对。这将是一个冗长而又乏味的过程。这种事情总是这样。

有那么一瞬间，乐河像是打算争论，但接着她又有点泄气了。“对。你说得对。抱歉。”她说。

“与此同时，”科尔森在气氛略显尴尬的时候插进来说道，“河，我需要你做件事。”

她立刻点了点头：“没问题。”

科尔森挥手示意他们都回到餐厅，他在笔记本电脑上敲了几个键，调出绑架艾娃的人打来电话时的录音。

“我想让你特别听一听录音中的第二个家伙，”科尔森告诉乐河，“他只说了几句话，拉米雷兹认为那家伙是英格兰人，我觉得未必。听一下，说说你的想法？”

当涉及到语言的时候，乐河可以说是某种程度上的专家，而且这种天赋似乎也延伸到了口音方面。她可以模仿任何口音。她已经在神盾局待了近三年了，每次出现在公众场合时却依然操着平凡透顶的美国口音。（她已经会在私下里松懈一会儿了；当她突然听起来像个苏格兰人时，科尔森和克林特甚至已经不会再感到慌乱。）她还极其擅长识别口音。

大部分的话都是录音里的第一个人说的，他向丹尼尔·拉米雷兹提出了要求和指示。“我觉得他应该是密歇根州的，”乐河说，“五大湖附近。”

然后对方让艾娃听电话，以证明她还活着。在艾娃讲话前，能听到另一个男人的声音。

_“艾娃，你爸爸想和你说话。来，乖一点。”_

科尔森的余光捕捉到了一下急促的动作，他把目光从屏幕上移开，转向乐河。她此前一直向前倾身站着，双臂交叠起来靠在椅背上。现在，她站得笔直。

“河？是不是……你听到了什么？”他问。

乐河阴沉地将嘴抿成了一条缝，在看向科尔森之前，她微微振作了一下。

“电话里的第二个男人。”她说，“我知道他是谁。”

*****

_1998_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _23_ _日_ _  
_ _巴西，里约_

_在那一轮重生的日子里，她用的是池可人这个名字。这很适合她。六十六年后，她的一切都变得精简了。她身材瘦削，脸庞棱角分明，黑发剪得短短的，眼睛冰冷而灰暗。这些年来，她所关爱的那屈指可数的几个人不是死去就是离开了，她觉得没有必要再找别人来填补他们留下的空白。感觉就像爱（以及恐惧、悲伤和怜悯）这种情感本身已经从她的心中被剥除了。_

_她的目标没有改变。总有一天，她会遇见博士并杀死他，不过她发觉自己如今希望这个生物早点现身，好了结此事。池可人仍然对学院有几分忠诚，这忠诚度低得就同这个时代学院在地球上的存在感一样。这主要是出于习惯，以及他们是她生命中唯一常数的这一事实。_

_不过，自打上次重生以来，她已经疏远了他们。她定期去报到，足以让他们不来打扰她，剩下的时间她就自己走自己的路了。她找了大量的事情来打发时间。池歌接受的训练令她成为一个出色的间谍、士兵和刺客。有很多人出高价雇佣这样的人才。这些工作为她提供了一个发泄精力的途径，佣金则被分散地藏到了各个隐秘的账户里，也许有一天会用得上。_

_这种生活还是令她足够满意的，尽管工作环境偶尔不太理想。她尤其不喜欢那少数几次被雇去和别人一起干活的时候。_

_“你是个不寻常的女人，池可人。”马丁·克兰西告诉她。_

_池可人正在擦手枪，她连头都没费神抬一下。这表明她在意她的临时室友有什么要说的，但她并不在乎。不过，她没有完全无视他。这也表明她在意他的话。_

_“怎么说，克兰西？”她问。_

_那个男人正坐在破公寓的一把椅子里进行监视，她听到他在椅子里挪动了一下。_

_“女人往往多愁善感。尤其在涉及到孩子的时候。”_

_池可人在心里那张她不喜欢马丁·克兰西的事项列表上又添了“大男子主义”这一条，紧跟着他是个自大狂的事实，排在那个男人的澳洲口音令她抓狂一事上面。_

_至少这种搭档关系只会持续到一项短期工作结束。两人的雇主们想要杀死一个人，一位罗查先生。这就是池可人受雇的原因。不幸的是，罗查先生把这个过程变得相当不方便，因为他躲了起来，让人找不到他。虽然池可人坚持说她会及时找到那个男人，但她的雇主还是失去了耐心，找了克兰西来加快进度。_

_克兰西弄到了肯定能把罗查先生引出来的诱饵。那个十岁的男孩——罗查的孙子——被绑起来安置在了公寓的小卧室里。池可人能听到半开的门里间或传来抽鼻子的声音，但除此之外，男孩一直很安静。她不知道克兰西用了什么样的法子，但它们显然很有效。_

_池可人开始把她的枪组装回去：“多愁善感对我没多大用处。”_

_“好吧，你可是苏格兰人。”克兰西淡淡地说道。_

_池可人没有屈尊答复。几分钟后，克兰西再次打破了沉默。_

_“如果我们打起来，你认为谁会赢？”_

_一股烦闷的怒火使得池可人在把手枪零件装到一起时用上了额外的力气。_

_“我觉得这是一个有趣的问题，”见她不回答，克兰西继续说，“你比我年轻，这可能对你有利也可能对你不利。我个头比你大，这也可能是一种优势或劣势。我们都喜欢杀戮。我说不准我认为谁会赢。”_

_池可人重新装好了她的枪，装进一个弹夹。“我会赢的。”她说。_

_他似乎并未因她的回答而心烦：“为什么？”_

_“因为，”池可人朝他微微一笑，曾有很多更为顽强的人都对着这个微笑哀求饶命，“你靠折磨那些比你弱小的、害怕你的人为生。我两者都不是。我会杀了你。”_

_他只是冲她眨了眨眼睛，带着那种有点精神错乱的、似乎永久固定在他脸上的微笑。池可人站起来，把枪藏在外套底下。_

_“那么，”她补充道，“我就留你在这儿看孩子，我去做重活儿了，好吗？”_

_一小时后，罗查先生抵达了公寓楼，而躲在角落处阴暗凹室里的池可人用两发子弹打中他的头部，让他死在了瓷砖地板上。她平静地从后门走出大楼，用手机给雇主打电话，让他们知道工作已经完成。_

_她从来没费心去了解那个男孩后来怎么样了，克兰西是否受命在罗查死后杀了他或者放了他。那不是她这部分的工作。_

_而除了工作以外，池可人并不真心在乎任何事情。_

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _22_ _日，星期二_ _  
2100_ _时_ _  
_ _德克萨斯州，达拉斯_

“他叫马丁·克兰西，”乐河说，“在我开始为神盾局工作之前，我们有些共同的圈子。他是澳大利亚人，不是英格兰人。不管他们其他人是为哪个组织干活的，他都不是其中一员。他只是个自由职业者。他们找他参与行动是看中了他的专业技能。”

“什么样的专业技能？”莫雷蒂问。

“绑架，”乐河回答，“克兰西专门绑架儿童，以此勒索、要挟，你能想到的各种目的。”

莫雷蒂看起来有点不舒服。科尔森没有责备她，但他们没时间情绪化了。

“你说你们有共同的圈子。你能认出他吗？”科尔森问道。

乐河不假思索地点了点头：“能。”

“他能认出你吗？”

如果克兰西知道乐河长什么样，那肯定会影响他们找到他之后的处理方式。

“不能。”乐河说。

科尔森仔细端详了她一会儿。在这样的风险面前，他希望自己能够放心接受乐河的保证，并且相信，如果她有可能连累任务的话，她会告诉他们的。但如果乐河对那个男人的熟悉程度到了仅凭录音便能辨认出他声音的地步，克兰西怎么可能见到她却认不出来呢？

乐河似乎看出了他脸上的疑虑。“我发誓，科尔森。如果我觉得有一丝一毫的可能性，我会告诉你的。他不知道我的长相。不仅如此，”她继续说道，“我还敢打赌，他已经在神盾局的数据库里头了。他干了几单很高调的活儿。查一下1992年希腊雅典的一起绑架案。那家人姓格拉诺斯。父亲在总理办公室工作。1995年，开普敦的艾伯达。1998年，里约的罗查。”

莫雷蒂已经在掏手机了。“我这就查。”她一边说，一边走进厨房联系她的团队。

“好吧，河，关于这家伙你还能告诉我们些什么？”科尔森问道。

乐河叹了口气，抱起双臂。“他是个反社会者，”她说，“这对我们既是好事，也是坏事。”

“这怎么可能是好事呢？”克林特问。

“克兰西是一个非常黑白分明的人，”乐河说，“他会严格遵守规则，或者说至少是已经敲定的协议。他们给丹尼尔·拉米雷兹的期限是周五。克兰西会认真对待这一点。在此期间，他不会伤害她，也不会允许别人伤害她。

“不过一旦过了最后期限，那就结束了。如果他们说她周五中午会死，那么她就会死在周五中午。克兰西不会感情用事。他不会舍不得下手。”乐河瞥了克林特一眼，“他不会突然心慈手软。他会毫不犹豫地杀了她。”

科尔森扬起了眉毛：“我知道你说过你们有共同的圈子。你跟他到底走得有多近？”

这一次，乐河没有与他对视。“我们有一些共同的雇主，”她说，“而且他久负盛名。”她直起身子，看着科尔森。她眼睛里有些东西被封闭起来了。这令他忧心。科尔森在乐河加入神盾局的第一年里逐渐熟悉了这种表情，但是看到它的次数已经越来越少了。

如今这个表情又出现了，他拿不准对此该怎么想。

科尔森的思路被从厨房回来的莫雷蒂打断了，后者还在打手机。“好的，我现在就打开，”她说，“只要让我看看我的笔记本。”莫雷蒂用耳朵和肩膀夹住电话，弯下腰在某台电脑上敲了几个键，“行。有了，”她说，“乐特工？是他吗？”

他们都围过来看屏幕。“对。是的，就是他。这就是他。”乐河说。

屏幕上的照片被标示为拍摄于开普敦。这个男人——马丁·克兰西——长相并不算特别显眼，但他的特征足以让人很容易认出来。照片上的他大概四十出头。他的腰围已经开始有点变粗了，发际线也后退了些许。他的卷发从高高的前额弹向后面，鼻子扁得像是以前被打得凹进去了。

“乐特工已经确认了他的身份，”莫雷蒂对手机另一头的人说，“以这张照片为基础，对机场的所有监控画面进行面部识别。”

克林特看着科尔森和乐河：“那么，我猜我们现在只能等待了？”

等待，并期盼他们能及时找到线索。这总是每个任务中最困难的部分。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _23_ _日，星期三_ _  
0409_ _时_

有人用手碰了碰克林特的脚踝，他猛地醒了过来。乐河站在他旁边。

“他们找到克兰西了。”她说。

克林特揉了揉眼睛，驱走剩下的睡意，从他睡了几个小时的沙发上直起身来。他走到餐厅里放着好几台电脑的桌旁，加入乐河、科尔森和莫雷蒂的讨论。

监控探头清楚地拍到了克兰西和他的同伙。纽约的团队已经开始将他的照片与神盾局数据库中的已知威胁信息进行比对。那两个人当时正合力搬运一个带通风装置的大箱子。

“你觉得那是不是……？”莫雷蒂问。

“是的。艾娃，”乐河回答，“这和我对克兰西的了解是一致的。”

利用监控录像，他们得以由克兰西追踪到一架私人飞机，这架飞机提交的飞行计划显示其目的地是北卡罗来纳州的威明顿。神盾局花了数小时，设法向威明顿机场要来了监控录像，并从中找到了克兰西和他的同伙。没有迹象表明他们已再次飞离了这座城市。这说明他们多半在某个开车就能到的地方。

这是他们手头最好的线索。纽约的团队在继续努力挖掘更多信息，达拉斯的四名特工则已经开始准备向东行进。

“西特韦尔特工很有信心，他们可以在我们降落到北卡罗来纳州之前大幅缩小对方藏身地点的范围。”科尔森在与总部通完电话后说道。

当然了，这里面也有不利因素。威明顿及其周边地区已经发布了飓风警报。

“飓风‘多萝西’。”莫雷蒂让安全屋的电视播放静音的天气预报，“根据预测，它将在大约三十六小时后，也就是周四晚上，袭击北卡罗来纳州的海岸。好消息是它只有一级。当地没有发布任何疏散命令。但愿这意味着那些人会留在原处。”

“耶稣啊。”科尔森看着电视上的巨大漩涡云团逐渐逼近海岸的画面，挠了挠后脑勺，“我们要的就是这个。”

“那么，我们能不能加快计划？”乐河说，“抢在它前面潜进去，把艾娃救出来？”

科尔森摇了摇头：“我们连一个缩小到确切地点的行动范围都没有。我们不知道他们躲在什么样的地方，也不知道附近是否有平民。我们不知道他们有多少人，或者他们会有什么样的防御措施。很有可能当我们得到这些情报的时候，已经没有时间制定计划以便抢在风暴前面潜入了。我们也不能没有计划就盲目地去救一个平民人质。”

“你们可以等到飓风过去，”莫雷蒂提议，“星期五。这样你们就有充分的时间制定计划了。”

乐河抱起双臂。“不，”她坚定地说，“不行，那离我们的最后期限太近了。到时候他们会很烦躁，而且天知道飓风会对当地造成什么影响。”

“那么，我们利用它。”克林特说。当其他人转过身看向他时，他直起身子。“我们有相当程度的把握，他们就在那里的某个地方，对吧？所以，一旦神盾局追踪到他们，我们就进行侦察，调整策略，等待周四晚上的暴风雨来袭。他们永远也不会料到的。而且肯定不用担心其他平民会干扰行动了。大家都会待在家里躲避风雨。我们用多萝西做掩护。飓风就是我们的突破口。”

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _23_ _日，星期三_ _  
1317_ _时_

事后回顾起来，克林特想，或许他应该保持沉默。就凭这一句话，他不知怎么搞得自己成了负责人。

当他一开始建议在飓风的掩护下潜入时，其他人盯着他看了很长时间。克林特刚想耸耸肩说“要么别”，这时科尔森说：“不。不，那很好。你说得对。这是他们最意想不到的。列出你认为需要的东西，然后打电话告诉西特韦尔。”

就这样，克林特发现自己在策划这次行动。

他和乐河以及科尔森已经列好了装备申请单，也知道有些东西只能匆忙到位了。当他们坐上了飞往北卡罗来纳州的喷气机之后，克林特才开始意识到他所做事情的严肃性。

他到底在干什么？ _科尔森_ 在干什么？克林特不负责主持行动。他不是搞战略的料，尽管科尔森曾不止一次地告诉他他有这个天赋。当然，克林特能够临时改变计划；他一直都是这么做的。在行动中，情况可能会发生出人意料的变化，一个好的特工必须有能力应对。但那是不同的。他能看到大局，但他不是发号施令的人。说到底，他是个狙击手。一般来说，如果他搞砸了，别人 _不会_ 死。

如果他算错了，搞砸了这件事，他们或许会失去关于一个可能非常危险的恐怖组织（或者至少是一个极其有野心的犯罪团伙）的线索，一个孩子或许会死，他或许会害得他的搭档、他的负责人或支援他们的突击队队员被杀。

毫无压力。

克林特知道他应该趁着在空中的时候休息，尽管飞行时间很短。他们一到威明顿就必须立刻展开行动。科尔森的眼睛是闭着的，不过克林特并不确定他是睡着了还是在闭目养神。莫雷蒂在他们从达拉斯起飞后就倒头大睡，可话说回来，前一个晚上她彻夜未眠，而其他人都尽量睡了一阵。

克林特瞥了一眼乐河，想着他其实不清楚自己的搭档是不是睡过了。当他去睡觉的时候，她正和莫雷蒂坐在一起，他们发现克兰西时，又是她把他叫醒了。

她也没有利用飞机上的这段时间来休息。相反，乐河在假装读书，她只在有心事而又不愿别人因此来烦她的时候才会这么做。克林特皱起眉头。在将近三年的时间里，他从来没有见乐河用这种态度对待过其他任务。她在拉米雷兹夫妇面前走神。她冲莫雷蒂大发脾气。克林特不能说他对此感到惊讶。这项任务涉及到一个被人从父母身边偷走的小女孩，那肯定戳到了她的痛处。

倒不是说他 _确切_ 知道这就是乐河曾经的遭遇，但这是他能想到的唯一一种还算有几分道理的答案了。乐河从来没有刻意去填补她背景里的那些巨大空洞中的任何一个。她表现得好像宁愿假装自己的生活是从进入神盾局那一刻开始的。克林特已经决定不再逼她了。他想知道更多关于乐河从哪里来的信息，但他希望那是她自愿告诉他的。

不可否认的是，他对她知之甚少。他知道她的名字和生日。她出生在恶魔奔逃，不管那是什么鬼地方。她的亲生父母是艾米莉娅和罗里，一个漂亮的苏格兰红发女郎和一个英格兰护士。她被“养父母”罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳抚养长大，他们住在苏格兰高地的海边。据乐河说，他们“很久以前”就死了，显然，留下了她一个人生活。

乐河曾多次声称她的养父母是好人，从来没有伤害过她，但克林特对此仍持保留态度。好人不会把孩子养成乐河那样，小小年纪就拥有各种致命的技能，最符合逻辑的就是罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳教会了她这些事情。她肯定不是在十三岁时去柯克伍德学校后学会那些的。科尔森对那个地方进行了彻底的审查，确定它不是一家刺客工厂。

然后她离开学校，入了雇佣杀手这一行。在十四岁的时候。因为 _这_ 很合理。

她的档案到此为止。而通过她的随口一说以及自己的观察，克林特还拼凑出了一些零碎的事实。他知道她直到快二十岁了才第一次吃香蕉，而且一尝就觉得它恶心。他知道她喜欢待在水里，她是在大西洋里学会游泳的。他知道她最喜欢的作家是个叫丹尼尔·珀姆的、写通俗科幻小说的家伙。克林特读过他的一些作品；它们很有趣。他知道她高兴的时候总是会哼同一首曲子，可他不知道那是哪首歌。都不是什么惊天动地的事情，但克林特把这些小事都收藏起来了。

他们已经睡在一起七个月了，这段时间足以他们弄清对方在床上的癖好，找出两人间的共同点。克林特非常清楚她哪里怕痒，她还把不太可能做爱的场所看作是有趣的逻辑挑战，而且，像他一样，她喜欢在睡觉时保持肢体接触。另一方面，他也早就知道，当她做噩梦的时候，安全的做法是与她保持一臂的距离直到确信她已清醒。他知道她身体上的每一处痕迹，从她左耳的小凹痕，到她脖子上的一连串雀斑，到一颗贯穿她小腿的子弹留下的伤疤，再到她右侧肋骨下方弯曲的细长疤痕。

他不知道为什么陪伴她长大的是养父母而非亲生父母。他不知道她究竟是怎么得知她亲生父母的信息的。他不知道她的家乡在哪里。克林特已经或多或少地接受了这样一个事实，那就是乐河身上大概永远会有一部分是他不了解的。他说服自己，他对此没有意见。

这一信念在目前这种情况下往往会动摇，因为她明显有事，而克林特却不知道该怎么办。


	3. Chapter 3

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _23_ _日，星期三_ _  
1432_ _时_ _  
_ _北卡罗来纳州，威明顿_

当他们降落在威明顿时，另一架神盾局飞机已经在那里了。贾斯珀·西特韦尔特工站在那里等着他们下飞机。

“哈珀溪。”他招呼道。

“请告诉我那是一个地点。”科尔森回答。

“它是一个地点。”西特韦尔点头肯定。

“你们查到了他们落脚的镇子？”克林特问。

“我们查到了他们落脚的特定房产。”西特韦尔朝莫雷蒂点点头，“那个新来的孩子，拉尔森，是个天才。”

“他是班上的尖子生。”莫雷蒂边说边把她的行李递给另一架飞机上的一名机组人员。她将和西特韦尔一起飞回纽约。

西特韦尔带他们走进一座私人机库的大门，来到一张工作台前。台上摆着几张被各种工具压平的地图。哈珀溪位于威明顿以南约五十英里处，离海岸十五英里左右。

“这是片不成建制的地区，极具乡村特点。”西特韦尔说着，扯出另一张标有地界线的地图，“我们查到他们落脚的房产是一座大约四年前倒闭的旧马场，前不着村，后不着店。很难悄悄接近。”

“谁拥有这块地？”科尔森问道，“我们到底明不明白自己究竟在和谁打交道？”

“名义上，它四年前就丧失了抵押品赎回权，并被一家名为联合路径的公司收购，这家公司的业务据说是举办供贫困家庭的孩子们参加的小型夏令营。只是他们似乎从未实际营业。分析师们仍在深入调查，但一些名字已经开始浮出水面，传言它们可能与九头蛇有关。”

乐河看起来很怀疑。“确定吗？”她问道，“好像每当有什么可疑组织冒头的时候，神盾局里就会有人觉得是九头蛇从坟墓里爬回来了。”

科尔森不能否认这一点。九头蛇在第二次世界大战期间造成了大量的破坏，而且曾计划要掀起更多浩劫。他们应该已经覆灭了，然而，就跟纳粹一样，多年来，也有许多对九头蛇被消灭感到不满的人试图通过各种形式复活它，而这些人往往都有暴力倾向。其中的大多数组织在初期阶段就瓦解了，但神盾局一直警惕着九头蛇真正复活的可能性。

“呃，不，现在还不能确定任何事情，”西特韦尔说，“所以当务之急就是抓捕这些人。”

“并把艾娃·拉米雷兹安全地带回来。”乐河说道。

西特韦尔小心翼翼地看了她一眼。“嗯。对，这也是我们的目标。”特工说着，清了清嗓子并把注意力转向了克林特，显然是想找个更安全的话题，“我听说这次行动由你负责，”西特韦尔对他说道，“恭喜。”

“谢谢。”克林特回答，看起来有点想吐。

“那里有地方给我们当据点吗？”科尔森问道。

西特韦尔点点头，再次弯下腰看着地图。

“马场在这儿。”西特韦尔敲了敲红线标出的区域，“我们在这儿给你们找了一座安全屋。”他指着马场旁边的一块较小的地产。

“你们是怎么正好在隔壁找到安全屋的？”乐河问道。

神盾局擅长在城市里建立安全屋，包括长期的和临时接到通知才设的。然而，在农村地区设立安全屋可能会发展成一场噩梦。选择很少，在合适的区域里找到这么一间屋子很难，而且当地人常常会更为注意周围出现的新面孔。

“我们取得了马场附近房产的资产记录，刚开始调查业主，”西特韦尔介绍说，“这块地属于芝加哥的杰克和卡萝·赫茨尔夫妇。完全是度假用的。我们已经确认他们目前在伊利诺伊州，本周没有旅行计划，美国邮政局也证实了该地址没有别的收信人。它是空着的。我们会赔偿给他们造成的麻烦和损失。”

其他人互相看看，耸了耸肩。和他们曾涉足的其他灰色地带相比，未经许可就使用别人的房子在不道德雷达上几乎都留不下痕迹。

“看起来不错，”科尔森说，“和其他房子隔得挺开的，没有近邻。不过我们得有些东西用来告诉偶遇的当地人。万一他们问起我们到这里来做什么，尤其是在飓风即将来临的时候。”

一个小细节，有可能他们都用不上，但它总是让你的故事更通顺。

“那很简单，”克林特说，“我们是杰克和卡萝的朋友，他们说我们可以用这个地方。我们来自中西部，是群从没见过飓风的白痴，觉得跑到飓风中心很好玩，反正飓风不可能比龙卷风更吓人。”当其他人看向他时，克林特耸了耸肩，“嘿，永远不要低估人类的愚蠢或是你能拿它当多少借口。”

“我看行。”科尔森说道。

“你们租的车已经在等着了，”西特韦尔补充道，“你们的所有设备都已经装上去了，GPS里也输入了安全屋的地址。贝塔小队将于明天抵达，他们会带来更多装备，包括一台发电机。要是你们发现还需要什么，就发个通知，他们会一起带来。”

“贝塔小队是谁领头？”克林特问道。

“希尔特工，”西特韦尔说，“我们将从总部监控局势。”

莫雷蒂对他们三个人微微一笑：“你们小心点。祝好运。”

当他们走向在车库外面等着他们的车辆时，科尔森听到克林特低声说：“是啊。我会需要我能得到的所有运气。”

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _23_ _日，星期三_ _  
2012_ _时_ _  
_ _北卡罗来纳州，哈珀溪_

科尔森不得不感激赫茨尔一家。他们没有把豪宅随便往树林里一扔就当作度假屋。这是一座朴实、坚固的两层楼房，里面摆着旧家具，而且建造时似乎考虑到了有一大家子人要居住的情况。楼下有三间小卧室。他们每人占了一间；鉴于明天还有一队人要来，要是克林特和乐河表现出睡在一起的样子就不太明智了。二楼还两间多出来的宿舍式房间，像是给孙辈们准备的。至少当希尔的团队到达时还有足够的空间。

科尔森把通讯设备和电脑放在厨房的桌子上，看着克林特为今晚的侦察行动整理装备。他已经收拾好了刀和手枪，正往箭筒里装箭头。

正是克林特的步枪技术让他被神盾局看上。当巴顿列兵的档案第一次出现在科尔森的办公桌上时，他还肯定这个孩子的射击成绩是电脑出错造成的。他打了几通简短的电话，结果证实它们是准确的。同样准确的事实还包括他正在军事监狱里等待军事法庭的审判。尽管如此，那些成绩还是让人非常惊叹，于是弗瑞同意科尔森去佐治亚州看看那个孩子，看看他是否值得招募。

科尔森还记得当时坐在昏暗的会见室里，桌对面是一个拼命虚张声势、不愿让别人看出他其实吓得半死的十九岁男孩。

“我听说你很会用步枪。”科尔森说。

他看到当巴顿列兵听见这些话时，表情发生了变化。那孩子逞强的表象暂时消失了，转而像是闪耀着真正的自信，回答道：“你该看看我射箭的样子。”

科尔森后来意识到，就在那一刻，他第一次看到了真正的克林特·巴顿。

科尔森并不需要做太多的调查就能发现克林特在这方面的资历。见鬼了，这孩子曾经是个主角，尽管只是在一个三流嘉年华里。嘉年华会对他的宣传语是 _全世界最伟大的神射手_ ，而那一小段广告中包含了相当多的事实。克林特在神盾局的头一个礼拜里就证明了他的步枪和弓箭技能。研发部门对弓箭这种新奇武器抱有极大的兴趣和热忱。多年来，他们已经开发完善了折叠弓、自动箭筒和带有炸药、跟踪器、声波装置、抓钩等各种装备的箭头。

科尔森对声波箭的态度有点不确定，他的理由很充分。几年前，在一次任务遭遇灾难性失败时，是他发现克林特在近距离引爆一支声波箭后失去了方向感，双耳流血，什么都听不见了。随后几个月里，科尔森也一直待在康复治疗的第一线，那段时期令人沮丧。尽管如此，那支该死的声波箭还是救了克林特的命，所以他对于把它们留在武器库里也没多少可争辩的。

那次事件是科尔森推动克林特领导这个任务的间接原因，此外，他真心认为克林特的策略很可靠。事实真相很简单，外勤特工，即便是最好的那些，职业生涯的长度也是有限的。这份工作有着太高的体力要求并伴随着太多的身体打击，不允许特工永远只在这一领域干下去。科尔森自己就是这么过来的。他的四十三岁生日就快到了，虽然他的身体状况比大多数同龄人好得多，但他知道自己的动作已经不如从前那么迅速，而且十年前不会疼的某些身体部位如今也疼了起来。

科尔森很自然地转而负责指挥各项任务和特工们，并协助弗瑞做管理工作。他仍旧活跃在外勤领域，但已经不再常驻一线了。克林特的头脑聪明得令人难以置信，当他从前线上退下来时，他将成为神盾局的一名宝贵的战略家。科尔森一直都知道挑战之处在于让克林特相信这一点。

当克林特炸伤他的耳朵后，他以为这一天要提早来临了。一个失聪的特工不能出外勤，否则很容易成为靶子。他看得出来，克林特认为自己要被抛弃了，尽管科尔森甚至连弗瑞都反复告诉他那是不可能的，而且他仍然可以为神盾局做许多贡献。有段时间，每次科尔森试图和他“谈谈”这件事时，克林特的反应就是把笔记本面朝下拍在桌上，这样他就看不到上面的内容了。那几个月相当黑暗，大部分时间里科尔森不是想使劲地绞手就是想沮丧地尖叫。

科尔森知道，要是克林特觉得神盾局是出于同情才把他留下，那他绝对会走人的。幸运的是，事态并没有发展到这一步。研发部门一头钻进了这个问题里，而且尽管花了几个月的时间，他们还是研制出了一种助听器，使得他的听力恢复到了平均水平之上，并且可以在任何外勤场合下佩戴。鹰眼得以回到了神盾局现役外勤特工的名单上。

克林特从这次重伤中恢复了，但没人能保证不会有下一次。即使没有，年龄和普通的跌打损伤最终也会起到同样的作用。总有一天，克林特将不得不去适应他在神盾局的新角色。对科尔森来说，现在是时候开始准备了。科尔森让克林特领导这次任务或许让他有些焦虑，但这是为了他自己好，而且科尔森知道他能应付。

上帝啊，带孩子真是太难了。

科尔森摇了摇头，接好了通讯设备。“你们两个打算什么时候出发？”他问道。

克林特抬头看了一眼壁炉架上的熊形钟，指针指着八点半：“我想我们应该在午夜过后不久动身。穿过树林到那里花不了我们多长时间。”

晚餐时他们研究了这一带的地图。赫茨尔家的地产毗邻路径马场，只要走上一英里多一点的小路就能到达恐怖分子藏身的房子。

科尔森点头：“那我要去睡几个小时。你呢？”

他看见克林特的目光在一扇虚掩的卧室门上一闪而过，乐河大约半小时前消失在了那扇门后。“是啊。也许该去睡一觉，”他说着，对科尔森挤出一个麻木的微笑，“几小时后见。”

*****

乐河躺在黑暗中，拇指不停拨弄拉米雷兹太太的小串珠项链。她在旧的印花被上舒展开四肢。盖毯子实在太热了，即使不热，要想舒服地睡一觉也总是感觉不对。

她应该睡觉的。她昨晚根本没有休息，而疲劳时执行任务简直是在自寻死路。不过乐河知道自己的极限，也知道自己离危险边缘还有一两天。一直以来她都是这样，比常人的睡眠时间更少也能撑下去，就像她总能跑得更快一点，或者攀爬得更灵活一点，或者在水下憋气的时间更长一点一样。就像她总是不必看钟表或地图就能知道时间和地点一样。

时间领主的DNA对人类身体的影响难以解释。

她把卧室门留了条缝，让一缕光线从正厅透进来，她能听到克林特和科尔森在悄声交谈。乐河叹了口气。她希望她可以把事情的真相告诉他们俩。全部真相。尤其是克林特。尽管她一度下定决心不接近神盾局的任何人，但她和她搭档现在的关系极其亲密。这不仅仅是指性。他是她的朋友，而她很久以前就放弃交朋友的尝试了。她信任他，敢将自己的性命托付给他，即使她不愿把自己的过去告诉他。

她现在已经相当了解他了。他把自己对父母仅存的记忆以及寄养家庭生活中的起起落落都告诉了她。她知道他和他哥哥出逃到卡森嘉年华会的确切情况（那相当好笑）。她知道帕洛玛夫人，这个三十多岁的算命者在他十六岁的时候对他做的事情可不止为他解读茶叶预兆的未来。她知道巴尼的事情有多糟糕，也知道为什么克林特选择离开卡森。

乐河知道克林特有时会因为自己对她知之甚少而感到沮丧，尽管他努力地掩饰这一点。

她想告诉他们，关于博士、重生、时间旅行，所有的一切。说得更确切些，她单纯就想让他们 _知晓_ ，然后他们的生活便都可以继续了。只是乐河没有天真到相信事情真会这么简单。

她曾想过假使她告诉他们，事情会怎样发展。最好的情况是他们把这当成一个玩笑，一笑置之。更有可能的情况是他们会以为她脑子里的某个万向接头坏掉了，把她带到心理部门做全面评估。

如果非要乐河证明这一点的话，她是可以办到的。这甚至都不算困难。她的DNA上写满了证据。神盾局并没有对特工们进行全面的基因检测（因为即便是神盾局也没有那么多疑），但这并不意味着它不具备这种能力。任何对人类基因组有基本了解的医生或科学家看过她的基因后都能指出那些不该存在的部分。

那些标志着乐河特工不完全是人类的部分。

这将导致最坏的情况：被关进神盾局的实验室里活体解剖。

不。最好把真相深埋在心底，能忘多少就忘多少，能忘多久就忘多久。而当博士出现的时候？好吧，到时候她就去跳楼，虽然他多半会让她跳不成。

外面的一盏灯被人关上了，门缝中透进来的光线暗淡了几分。乐河迅速把项链塞回衬衫领子里，翻到她那一边，背对房门。她不确定克林特会不会过来。他们并不是每天晚上都一起睡的，而且为了掩人耳目，他把他的装备放在了一楼的另一个房间里。不过，他知道她心事重重，她也知道他因计划这次行动而烦恼。考虑到当对方在身边时，他们往往都会睡得更好，她预计他或许会过来睡。

果然，一分钟后，门吱呀一声打开了。她听到克林特脱掉靴子，在她身边躺下。

“睡不着？”过了一会儿，他问。

乐河叹了口气，转过身来面对着他。“也不是，”她说，“我想是绷得有点紧了吧。”

她看见克林特在昏暗的光线中微笑，他伸出一条胳膊穿过她身下，把她拉近自己。“你跟我混得太久了。”他说。

乐河好笑地哼了一声。她如今已经很清楚克林特在任务前总是兴奋过头的倾向了。任务一开始，他就会冷静下来，集中注意力，但此前的准备工作会令他烦躁不安。乐河则恰恰相反。她的肾上腺素通常要到事后才会飙升。

“也许吧。”她承认。

“你愿意告诉我为什么这个案子让你心烦吗？”他问道，“别急着否认，自从弗瑞叫我们去听了简报以后，你就开始不对劲了。”

这就是跟一个训练有素的观察员扯上关系的危险。乐河用手肘支起身子，低头看着克林特。“我要请你做件事。”她说。

即使在黑暗中，她也能看到他眼里有一丝谨慎，但他只是说：“当然可以。”

在开口前，乐河花了一点时间抚平他衬衫上的一条并不存在的褶皱，整理了一下自己的思绪。

“我知道我们现在有大局要关注，”她说，“恐怖分子、安全漏洞、战争，等等等等。但是答应我，你不会忘记有个孩子被卷入了这一切，而且她不明白出了什么事，她也没有要求这一切发生。好吗？”

如果说他对此有什么反应的话，那就是看起来更烦恼了。“我一刻也没有忘记这一点。”他说道。

乐河点点头，重新躺下来，头枕在他的肩膀上。她两度听见克林特想开口却没说出话来，最后他只是叹了口气，伸手搂住了她。乐河抬起手，轻轻地摩挲着他的后颈，直到他的任务前神经紧张被睡意盖过，呼吸渐渐平稳，进入了梦乡。

那一晚乐河没有真正睡着过，不过没关系。和克林特一起躺在黑暗中已经是她眼下所能得到的最接近平静的时刻了。这对她来说已然足够。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _24_ _日，星期四_ _  
0048_ _时_

这是个晴朗无风的夜晚，克林特想，等明天晚上飓风“多萝西”正好刮到他们头顶上时，情况就会截然相反了。

今晚是侦察的完美时机。

克林特和乐河在树林里步行了四分之三英里，穿过标志着土地边界的小溪，在林子边缘停下来观察地形。他们在路径农舍东面的一个老旧牧场的边上。农舍本身在一片长满青草的低矮斜坡对面，这会儿看不到。牧场上有一座又长又矮的建筑，在坡地的映衬下显得有些发白。西特韦尔为他们查到的房产记录显示那是个谷仓。

“我们会先搜一下谷仓，然后再朝屋子前进。”乐河通过通讯器告诉科尔森，她正和克林特把几块腐烂的木栅栏推到一边，走进齐膝高的草丛。

绑匪显然没有用到这幢煤渣砖砌成的房子，而且它似乎已经被人遗弃很久了。房子四周爬满了葛藤，克林特和乐河进来时还听到了小动物急匆匆逃跑的脚步声。不过它很结实，相当宽敞，仍能勉强闻到一丝马的气味。一边有五间马厩，幸运的是，它们外侧的门都完好无损。他们可以把恶劣的天气挡在外面了。

“我想我们找到临时集结点了，”克林特说，“我们可以在这里集合，趁飓风眼经过我们头顶的时候接近房屋。”

 _“你确定它的结构牢靠吗？”_ 科尔森在通讯器中问道。

“看上去是的，”克林特说，“这里离小溪够远了，应该不会被淹，他们也看不到我们靠近。”

而且一旦他们把艾娃带出那幢屋子，就可以方便地撤退到这里。到那时，飓风将会在他们的正上方，一路步行或者开车回到他们的安全屋就太冒险了。

克林特和乐河回到树林里，绕行到房子那儿。西特韦尔拿到了几张房子的卫星照片。即使在白天，那栋房子也没有什么看头；它原本只是一幢不起眼的单层长屋，南边近来增建的部分把它变成了一个大大的L字型。四周的场地光秃秃的，只有零星几丛灌木，一根旧晾衣绳，以及几堆看着像是旧电器和建材的东西。

“这可没多少掩护。”克林特喃喃自语。他感觉到蹲伏在他身边的乐河点了点头。

甚至在这么晚的时候，厨房里仍亮着灯。有人在放哨。克林特留在房子后面的树林里，乐河则绕到正面去察看。他们只有一晚上的时间来摸清他们要面对的状况。他们要尽量了解房子的防御措施，以及需要对付的人数。至少有三个人：克兰西、他在达拉斯的搭档以及在威明顿接应他们的人。没人有把握说他们没有其他同伙。

 _“我没看到有发电机，”_ 乐河在通讯器中悄声说道， _“你觉得他们明晚断电的可能性有多大？”_

“如果他们没断电，我们会帮他们一把的。”克林特回答。

 _“我在想他们把艾娃关在哪儿了，”_ 几分钟后，乐河说道， _“楼层平面图显示这栋房子没有地下室，他们也明显没有费心去看守附属建筑物。她肯定在房子里。”_

“窃听器就位后，我们或许就能弄清楚了，”克林特说，“你打算从哪儿进去？”

_“增建部分的浴室。除非我们听到那里有大量人员进出。”_

“没错。”克林特抽出他的弓，啪的一声打开，“好，我准备发射窃听器了。注意前面。”

装有监听设备的箭头的形状和重量都很古怪，它是个圆柱体，前端尖锐，装着窃听器的末端则有点笨重。不过克林特花了大量时间用实物模型来练习，以确保他的准头不会受影响。他打开窃听装置，仔细瞄准，向房屋射出一支箭。

它击中了主屋的屋顶中央，离边缘相当远，院子里的人即使不经意扫视到那个方向也发现不了。第二支箭落在增建部分的屋顶中央。监听设备的覆盖范围经过测试，能够将房子的大部分包含在内。

“鹰巢？我们应该已经能听到现场直播了。”

 _“收到，鹰眼。这里反馈良好，我现在临时接入了纽约团队。”_ 莫雷蒂和她的人会帮忙监控房子里的活动，这样阿尔法小队就不必到明晚之前都把某个队员绑在电脑椅上了， _“目前里面听起来很安静。”_

“很好。”这意味着屋里没人听到箭击中屋顶的声音。

克林特和乐河在各自的岗位上观察了一会儿这所房子。那儿没有太多动静。其中一个男人一度走出屋子，在后门廊上抽烟；克林特屈身藏在树林里，能看到橙色的小火星和模糊的烟雾。大约半个小时后，一条狗闯进了院子，触发了一组泛光灯。立刻有两个人分别从两个入口出现，都拿着枪。他们厌恶地摇摇头，把狗赶跑，然后回到了屋里。

 _“唔，所以他们还不算自大过头。”_ 乐河在通讯中喃喃自语。克林特无声地点点头。屋里的人一直在放哨。另一方面，这个地方也不是什么坚固的堡垒。这些恐怖分子可能从没想过自己会被一路追踪到这里。这将对他们有利。

看来今晚最刺激的也就是这条狗了。克林特悄悄看了看手表：“好了，已经快0330时了。我们回基地吧。”

他缩起手脚，正准备往树林深处撤退，乐河的声音在他耳边响起，令他僵住了。

 _“我很快就到。我想近距离观察一下。”_ 她说。

“ _不行_ ，鹰爪，”克林特说，“撤离，在后面跟我会合。”

_“十五分钟。我有把握。”_

“鹰爪——”然而克林特听到的是信号装置发出的轻微咔嗒声，说明她关掉了她的通讯器，“狗娘养的。”他小声抱怨道。

 _“她这就单独行动去了吗？”_ 科尔森问。

“是的。”克林特说道，开始从四周的林子里小心翼翼地走向房子的正面。

克林特相当肯定他听到科尔森咕哝了一句 _“欢迎来到我的世界”_ ，但他选择不承认这一点。

克林特在林中保持低姿行进，绕到了乐河先前观察房屋的位置。

不过她已经离开了。

*****

是那条狗给了她这个主意。

当乐河最开始听到灌木丛中传来锈蚀金属的碰撞声时，她立刻举起了枪，即使看到声音来源不是某个绑匪后，她也没有放松。流浪狗或许有着捉摸不定的脾气，而即便是性格友善的狗也可能吠叫，从而引起里面的人的注意。她的枪装了消音器。乐河并不想非得杀死一条狗，可她也不愿自己或克林特被暴露。

但是那条猎犬悄悄地靠近了乐河，摇着尾巴，伸着舌头，满怀希望地抬头看她。这条狗看起来吃得很好，还戴着个项圈，上面有一副叮当作响的狗牌。那就不是真正的流浪狗了。大概是哪家农场的狗，主人允许它在田野里溜达，它就每晚都到那些可能找到残羹剩饭的地方逛上一圈。

 _对不起啦，姑娘，_ 乐河想着，不自觉地伸出手去拍拍它的头， _这儿没有吃的。_ 就算带了食物，她也不想让这只动物在她身边呆上一整夜。

狗欣然接受了没有食物的事实，过了一两分钟，它站起来，小跑着往房子那边去了。

乐河注视着那条狗，留意它经过的泛光灯开关触发点。她看到几个人走进院子，摇摇头，把狗赶走，又回到屋里。然后她开始盘算。

克林特不会喜欢的，但即使她只能瞥见一两眼屋里的情况，也将有助于他们明晚的行动。这能让他们准备得更充分。而且，乐河对自己承认，若是有可能，她想看一眼艾娃。

乐河先是蹲着前进，然后匍匐爬行，穿过房子周围的空地。她在离那条狗触发灯光的位置几英尺远的地方停了下来，小心地往她的左边移动，那里参差不齐地长满了杜鹃花，可以作为掩护。乐河跪坐起来，掏出一块她先前放进外套口袋里的石头。她一只手掂了掂这块石头，算了一下她需要多大的力气，然后把它扔了出去，使它正好砸到一盏泛光灯下，触发了传感器，并安然无恙地落进了杂草丛生的侧院里，消失不见。

前门突然打开时，乐河已经潜伏到了灌木丛的后面。

*****

泛光灯亮起时，树林里的克林特呆住了。

 _真是太该死了，河。_ 他心想。

和之前一样，一个人从后门出来，另一个人从前门出来，都拔出了枪。他们在房子周围转了一圈，但显然什么也没发现。两人在侧院碰了头，似乎一个比一个困惑。他们回到屋里，灯灭了。

几分钟后，灯再次亮起，他们不得不重复这一过程。

尽管克林特对乐河很生气，可他还是咧嘴笑了。他现在明白她想干什么了。

泛光灯第四次亮起，绑匪们走了出来，克林特能听到其中一个人跺着脚走到前门廊的一侧，还在骂着什么“他妈的大自然”。那人从一个室外的电源插座里猛地扯出一根又粗又黑的电缆，整个院子陷入了黑暗。

当克林特发现有个小小的黑影正从一排不起眼的灌木丛后面往房子的方向移动时，他的笑容消失了。就算他再接近，克林特也绝没办法阻止乐河。那样风险太大了，他们两个都会暴露，整个该死的任务就完蛋了。

克林特眼看着乐河隐入房屋外墙边的阴影中，只能祈祷他们无论如何不至于完蛋。

*****

客厅里有几个火冒三丈的人。

乐河甚至在探出身子往窗户里偷窥前就能很容易地听见他们的声音。她的视野中有三个男人，而且看起来没有一个人乐意在半夜里去追神出鬼没的狗、浣熊或鹿。

“——甚至都不能给这鬼地方装个像样的安保系统——”

“——受够了窝在这里当保姆——”

“——他们还想让我们等多久——”

第四个人出现在房间里时，他们中断了谈话。乐河从窗边往后退了退，准备在必要时躲开屋里人的视线。马丁·克兰西冷冷地打量着其他人。

“你们把她吵醒了。”他指出这一事实。

他站在那里，目不转睛地盯着他们看了一会儿，然后转身走回过道。

其中一人打了个寒战：“那混蛋让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。”

 _很高兴知道你还有点理智。_ 乐河想道。她心里迅速记下了自己在客厅中看到的所有武器和它们摆放的位置，然后弯腰躲到窗台下面，紧贴着房屋边缘移动。

克兰西已经走进增建部分的过道了。乐河悄无声息地绕着房子走，同时谨慎地往窗户里窥探，数着房间的数目，记下房间的情况。卧室。卧室。储藏室。

艾娃的房间。

窗帘被拉上了，但留了一道缝，让乐河得以看到里头的样子。角落里有什么东西在微微发光——可能是盏小夜灯。屋里的光线足以令乐河看清地板上有一张床垫，上面蜷缩着一个小小的身影。

正当她观察时，艾娃从床垫上坐了起来。乐河欣慰地看到，虽然这孩子看起来很害怕，照顾她的人这几天显然也不怎么上心，但她似乎并没有受到伤害。乐河往后退了一点，以免被发现，与此同时，她看见艾娃睁大了眼睛，这女孩几乎是在刹那间就躺回去趴好了，还把毯子拉过了头顶。

有那么一瞬间，乐河还以为自己被发现了，但随后房门打开了，克兰西走了进来。乐河见他冷漠地往下瞧了瞧那个孩子，然后走到了自己看不见的角落里。光线变暗了。克兰西可能坐在了一把椅子上。

乐河的大脑正飞快地运转。她有枪。如果她找到合适的角度，就可以隔窗射杀克兰西，进入房间，当即带走艾娃。只是那么做的话会打碎窗户，其他人很可能听见。她记得楼层平面图上标示着隔壁是间浴室。她可以从那里潜入房子，绕到这间屋里然后射杀克兰西。但是当着艾娃的面开枪打死克兰西肯定会让女孩惊慌失措，同样会导致他们暴露。所以她得把他引出来。她可以通过浴室溜进去，弄出些动静让他出来查看，然后——

乐河摇摇头，蹲到窗户底下。她不能这么干。今晚不行。这会毁了任务的。她可以现在就把艾娃活着带出去，即使为此要杀死里边的所有人。这对她而言易如反掌。但那样就无法完成这次任务的主要目标，也就是查出到底是谁想骇进神盾局。

乐河对拉米雷兹太太的承诺沉重地悬在她的头顶，亲眼见到艾娃让她对这女孩此刻的恐惧有了更直观的体会。另一方面，还有神盾局。有更高的利益。还有克林特和科尔森，他们都指望着她做好她份内的工作。

最终，这个理由说服了她，尽管她更冲动的一面对此并不高兴。艾娃的性命在星期五之前都没有危险。神盾局将先一步解决她面临的威胁。她现在既害怕又不舒服，但她可以再坚持一天。

乐河在这些矛盾的念头中拿定主意，悄悄地摸到了房子最后面，弯着腰，走进克林特所在的树林。

克林特不在那儿。

乐河重新打开通讯器。

“回话，鹰眼。我在A点。你在哪里？”

他的回答简洁且迅速： _“原地别动，鹰爪。我这就过来。”_

乐河蹲下来等待。


	4. Chapter 4

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _24_ _日，星期四_ _  
0354_ _时_ _  
_ _北卡罗来纳州，哈珀溪_

克林特在他过去几小时监视房子后面时所待的那棵树底下发现了乐河。他走近时，她站了起来。

“我看到她了。她没事。”她说。

“我叫你中止任务了。”他答道。

克林特绕着房子再次转回来时，发现自己每走一步都越来越气愤。他知道部分是因为担心，加之策划行动给他带来了压力，但是 _该死_ 。她可能把整个行动都暴露给了恐怖分子。他们可能已经知道明晚要提高警惕了。见鬼，她差点害死自己。

即使在黑暗中，他也能看到乐河更为防备了。

“我看到了一个缺口。”她说。

“你 _强行打开_ 了一个缺口，”他反驳道，“这没有必要。窃听器已经就位。我们可以用它们来确定孩子的位置。没有必要靠近房子。”

“我很抱歉，但既然我是要潜进去的那个人，我想近距离观察一下。”

“我们不会在距目标一百码的地方讨论这个。来吧，我们回去。免得菲尔来找我们。”

他正在踏进一个危险的领域，他知道这一点。但乐河没有说话，直到他们穿过小溪，回到赫茨尔家的土地上。

“你不信任我能做好我的工作吗？”她问道。

克林特转身的动作如此之快，以至于乐河直直撞上了他。

“行了，别这样，”他说，“不要跟我来‘你信任我吗’这一套。你很清楚我信任你。我给你的信任比你貌似给我的信任要多得多。”

乐河看上去真的吃了一惊：“这是我听过的最蠢的话了。”

“好吧，也许你是对的。又不是说我真知道自己究竟在做什么，”克林特说，“我把整个该死的战略建立在一场他妈的天灾上，稍有差池，神盾局或许就将面临重大威胁，还有个小孩会死在我手上，但是，嘿，也许他们会认为这些损失可以接受。与此同时，照章办事的希尔和她的团队将在八小时后抵达这里，我真的需要知道我可以像指望其他人一样指望你。”

她生气了。克林特能看到她眼中流露出了强烈的情绪。仅仅因为她平时能克制住自己，并不意味着她不常发脾气。“你 _可以_ 指望我，”她说道，“而且我确实信任你。你知道的。”

“哦，是吗？”克林特逼近她。这没有造成很强的压迫感，他们的身高差并不显著。但他还是进入了她的个人空间。“你小时候住在哪里？”

在他能闭嘴之前，这个问题已经脱口而出了，不过尽管是出于一时冲动，克林特却并不遗憾。

他看见她眼中掠过一丝惊慌，然后赶紧控制住了脸上的表情：“我不明白这两件事有什么关系。”

克林特向后退开一点，开口的时候声音非常轻：“是啊。你信任我。”

他转过身，沿着小路往回走，并听见乐河片刻之后跟了上来。

他们在沉默中走完了剩下的路，回到了安全屋。

*****

克林特和乐河从安全屋后门走进来时，科尔森已经摆出了一副埋头工作的样子。他逼真地假装自己并没有注意到他的两名特工之间的紧张关系，假装自己并没有听到他们争吵的每一个字。

当时他们深陷在情绪之中，明显忘记了自己使用的通讯线路是公开的。看两人这副模样，他们仍然没想起来，科尔森也绝对不会提起这件事。不是现在。

“我们从两个监听设备上都收到了很好的反馈，”科尔森说道，克林特和乐河则卸掉了他们的装备，不说话，也不看对方，“如果有什么需要我们注意的，莫雷蒂的团队会通知我们的。”

克林特稍稍点了点头：“趁希尔和她的团队还没到，我们应该多睡一会儿。”

“大概是个好主意。”科尔森回答。

乐河一句话也没说。她直接穿过主屋，走进了她占用的那间卧室，然后轻轻地关上了门。克林特扑倒在赫茨尔一家的绿色旧沙发上，双臂环抱着肚子，果断地闭上了眼睛。科尔森站在那里观察了几分钟，心想克林特是否会崩溃，是否会决定要和他谈谈。

不过他没有，最终，科尔森关掉了厨房的灯，走向他早些时候放了包的卧室。总有一天他们将不得不处理这个问题，但现在还不是时候。

倒不是说他对于自己该 _怎么_ 处理这件事有任何头绪，科尔森边想边坐到床上。他可以担任许多角色，但他不确定“伴侣关系咨询师”也是其中之一。自加入神盾局后，他最长的一段关系也只维持了三个月，而且就和其他所有人一样，他在那段关系中并不怎么投入。他的工作要求太过苛刻也太过敏感，令他无法与别人发展出更深层次的关系，而且说真的，科尔森从不觉得自己渴望什么更长久的东西。

他有瓦莱丽，当然了，但几乎没有人会认为这“稀松平常”。

乐河曾经有一次问过他瓦莱丽的事，就在克林特告诉她他们的负责人在华盛顿逗留时会做什么之后。“让我看看我理解得对不对，”她说，“你和你大学时代的前女友保持着一种，从本质上讲，长期的、远距离的、开放的关系，你们都可以自由地和别人约会、上床，而当你们两个在同一座城市里的时候，通常又会把那些人抛到一边？”

“大体上就是这样的。”科尔森告诉她。

乐河扬起眉毛打量了他一番：“多么摩登啊。”

科尔森不知道这算不算摩登。他和瓦莱丽的这一安排更多是出于相互安慰和自我保护的需要。他们有着共同的经历，互相关心，令彼此保持神智健全，并且两人通常每隔几周就设法聚一次。要是企图把它变得更加正式，只会以灾难收场。他们一直保持联系的那些朋友至今仍对他们在大学时的某几次分手经过津津乐道。

基于他自己的经历，科尔森有时会惊讶于克林特和乐河竟然真的可以花那么多时间黏在一起——一起工作，一起吃饭，一起训练，还有，呃，做其他一切事情。换作他和瓦莱丽，要不了一个月就会开始重现《闪灵》中的场景了【注】。  
【译者注：指被逼疯。】

根本问题在于，科尔森并不清楚他要如何引导克林特和乐河解决这个问题。并不是说他们俩以前从来没有吵过或者意见不一致过，但这次的事情感觉更严重，而他们的负责人对此力不从心。

科尔森呻吟着向后倒在床上。他们已经有一场正在酝酿的暴风雨了，真的不需要再加上一场。

他没期望真能睡着，但他居然睡得还挺沉的，至少有几个小时。上午时分，一阵异常的声响把他吵醒了，科尔森发现自己连眼皮都还没掀开就伸手去摸手机了。不过那不是他的手机在响，科尔森听到外面又传来另一种奇怪的重击声，于是转而拿起了手枪。他小心翼翼地走到卧室的窗边，向外张望。

确定了声音来源后，科尔森摇摇头，放下了枪。乐河已经起床了，而且看样子她打算用一些严肃的思考来开始她的一天。科尔森忍住了一个哈欠，然后去找咖啡。

克林特还在沙发上睡着，不过当咖啡壶的咕嘟咕嘟声停下来的时候，他已经坐了起来，两手用力搓了把脸，梳过头发。他一言不发地拖着沉重的步子经过科尔森，走进卫生间，但当再次出现后，他接过了一杯咖啡，并咕哝着表示感谢。他在厨台旁的一张凳子上坐下，一口气就喝掉了半杯。

“睡得好吗？”科尔森问道。

对于要如何把话题迂回着引到克林特和乐河之间发生的事上，他原本有些模糊的想法。足以让他们在希尔和她的团队到达之前，至少能专业地团结起来。

克林特显然有其他想法。

“你觉得乐河小时候被绑架过吗？”他问。

好吧，自然地引出这场谈话的打算就到此为止了。这并不完全是科尔森预想中切入话题的方式，但也不算离题太远。

科尔森背靠厨台，端着自己那杯咖啡。

“我一直认为这很有可能，”他说，“仅根据她告诉我们的事情来看的话。”

“可你从来没有找到过任何切实的证据，对吗？”

科尔森摇头：“对。我让神盾局的分析师看看他们能追踪到什么。我甚至找了苏格兰场的一个熟人帮忙。我从没找到任何确凿证据。但这并不意味着没有发生过那种事。”

克林特对此思索再三，然后用力放下了手中的马克杯：“如果真是这样，她为什么不直接告诉我们呢？”

科尔森叹了口气。“我可没法告诉你，”他说，他自己也时常抱有同样的疑问，“也许她想维护罗伯特和伊丽莎白，或者至少是维护对他们的记忆。”乐河并不常提到她的养父母，但是这些年来她说过的事足以令科尔森得出两个结论：他们已经死了，乐河爱他们。“也许她不希望自己的亲生父母被查到是有原因的。也许她在被我们发现之前的那些年里过得太糟糕了，以至于只想忘记那一切。见鬼，也许出于某种原因，她是真不记得发生了什么，又不想承认。我真的不知道。”

科尔森并非热衷于一切未解之谜，但在特定的时点上，他必须决定他是否可以信任乐河并与她共事，虽然这些问题仍悬而未决。他决定自己可以。克林特也是。

这并没有阻止科尔森不时地问一些试探性的问题，尽管他知道乐河会顾左右而言他，而且克林特不喜欢这样。据科尔森所知，克林特从未真正试图挖出任何答案，不过这是意料之中的事。克林特在这方面有些问题。科尔森知道他的特工有一个根深蒂固的念头，那就是人们只有在他没变得太麻烦的前提下才会希望他待在他们身边。他和养父母、老师、军队、嘉年华会以及他的兄弟之间都发生过这种事。天杀的，他还不止一次地预计科尔森也会这么做。

问乐河太多问题无异于变麻烦，而科尔森知道克林特不想失去她。昨晚听到他们开始争吵的时候，他真的很吃惊。

“我能问问你为什么想谈这个吗？”科尔森问。

克林特搅拌了一会儿剩下的咖啡。

“这个案子影响到她了，”他最后说道，“我看得出来。这就是她昨晚行动那么出格的原因。乐河对任务向来一视同仁，这个案子唯一的明显区别就是孩子和绑架。”

科尔森仔细斟酌了他的下一个问题：“你认为她会造成危害吗？”

克林特抬头，眉毛困惑地皱到一起：“什么？”

“你认为她需要退出这次行动吗？”

有时候会发生这种事。如果有特工在一个案件中投入了太多的情感，以至于他们无法有效地完成工作，那么把这个特工撤出任务会对大家更安全。克林特和乐河从未有过这样的经历，但凡事都有第一次。

他迅速回应了他所期望的内容。

克林特摇摇头：“不。不用，她不需要退出。”

“行。”科尔森喝了一口咖啡，“你是以特工还是她男朋友的身份这么说的？”

“天啊，菲尔，你说得我像个十二岁的小孩。”

“不要转移话题。”

克林特长长地吐了一口气。“不。不用，我认为她不应该被撤出，”他说，“她刚刚亲眼看到了那个孩子。没错，这是很鲁莽，但她做得很好，现在我们获得了更多有用的情报。如果要有人单独进去、把艾娃从火线中救出来，她是最佳人选。没人能像她那样潜入一幢建筑，而且如果她撞上了麻烦，也能处理好。希尔做不到，而男特工可能会把孩子吓坏。我们需要她。”

科尔森点点头：“你有信心她准备好了吗？”

克林特在回答前只稍稍犹豫了一下。“她准备好了。”他朝乐河房间的门瞥了一眼，“而且除非我们都想挨揍，否则我们大概要聊点别的了。”

“别担心，”科尔森说，“她已经起了。”他把杯子朝后院的方向挥了一下。

克林特顺着他的手势看过去，点点头，喝光了他的咖啡，跳下厨台。“我要出去透透气。”他说。

“好主意。”科尔森说道，而克林特消失在了后门。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _24_ _日，星期四_ _  
0937_ _时_

飓风最可怕的部分还要十二小时左右才会袭击此地，但这个早晨天色阴沉，风已经刮起来了。乐河仰躺在粗糙的沥青纸板屋顶上，望着头顶上飘过的云朵。

侦察任务结束后的几个小时里，她辗转反侧，断断续续地打着盹，但醒来后仍旧精力充沛。多半是肾上腺素，来自任务，来自与克林特的争吵，来自对今晚的预期。一般情况下，她会用跑步来释放精力，但她不想离开安全屋太远。

所以她就只有去爬墙了。字面意义上的。

赫茨尔夫妇的乡间小屋后面有一栋很大的附属建筑，看上去像是用来停放房车的。一堵外墙边堆放着几捆柴火，由离地约八英尺的白铁皮屋檐遮挡着。附属建筑物本身的屋顶比屋檐还要高八英尺左右。

爬到屋顶是相当容易的。

事实上这是克林特的习惯，爬到高处去思考。他总说这有助于从困境中脱身出来，稍微后退一点距离，让他能从远处看问题。这么做还有一个额外的好处，就是没有多少人会跟到屋顶上来打扰你。

乐河注视着一对小鸟乘着气流懒洋洋地在她头顶上飞翔。在昨晚的侦察之后，她和克林特需要一点这样的距离。她今天早上出来的时候发现他在沙发上睡着了。他甚至都没回他放东西的房间。就好像他是想表达某种观点，倒不是说乐河当时能去思考其中内容。那一刻她的脑海中闪过一连串念头：对着他大喊，叫醒他并向他道歉，直接爬到他身上亲吻他。趁着自己还没认真考虑起这些选项，乐河走到了外面。

如今，当有了一些空间、离侦察任务也已经过了几个小时之后，乐河承认她当初不该靠近那幢房子，特别是在她已被命令离开的情况下。如果命令是科尔森下的，她不会置之不理（也许吧）。因此，她也不该无视克林特的命令。

可是木已成舟，甚至不知怎地还把一堆糟心事翻上了台面。她得在今晚前找到办法，至少去努力做一些弥补。不要在和你的搭档之间还有问题没解决的时候进入敌区。这一条或许不会出现在神盾局的指导手册里，不过它仍然是条好规矩。

好吧，她整天呆在这里的话是于事无补的，尽管这儿很安宁。乐河叹了口气，准备下屋顶。

实际上，下去比上来要困难一点。乐河从屋檐边荡下去，落到地上，结果扭到了脚，向后绊倒了，这令她咒骂出声。而这咒骂又变作了一声不庄重的、不自觉的尖叫，因为有一双臂膀从后面兜住了她的腰。

幸运的是，她只花了一瞬间就认出了那两条胳膊，否则克林特可能就有一条手臂要骨折了。

“只是我。”他不必要地说道，扶着她站起来。

“谢谢。”乐河给了自己片刻时间，摆出一副谨慎中立的表情，然后她从克林特的轻握中抽出身来，转身面对她的搭档，“我不知道你起来了。”她无力地补充道。

“没太久。”他凌乱的外表证明了这一点。他还穿着昨晚的衣服，头发乱翘。乐河抑制住了伸手抚平它们的冲动。克林特把手插进口袋里。“你还好吗？”他问。

乐河点点头：“我很好。刚才就是脚扭错了方向，就这样。”

他只是看了她一眼。从她见到他的第一天起，她就觉得他能看到的东西比她想被别人看到的更多。“我说的不是这个。”他说道。

乐河移开目光。大风如今成了便利条件。树木被风吹得不断发出噼啪声和沙沙声，她可以装作被那些声音吸引了注意力。“我没事。”她又说了一遍。

“听着，”克林特说，“科尔森刚刚问我你是否会造成危害，需要被撤出这个任务。我站在那儿跟他说不用。我真的需要你告诉我我做得对不对。不管答案是什么，我都相信你的话。”

乐河的本能反应是生气，但说真的，她能怪科尔森这么问吗？她能怪克林特吗？

“我不会造成危害。”乐河转回目光看着他，挺直了肩膀，“我很抱歉在房子那里擅自行动了。我不该那么做的，这种事不会再发生了。你可以倚靠我。”

“谢谢。”他已经开始微笑了。这就是克林特。只有在极少数情况下，他才会记恨一辈子或者更甚。除去那些罕见的例外，他是个格外宽容的人。“你知道你也可以倚靠我的，对吧？”

“当然。”

“所以，”他的笑容中带上了微微的苦涩，“也许有一天你会告诉我你从哪里来。”乐河张开嘴想说些什么，可她真的不知道自己要说什么。然而克林特还在说话，所以她不必迅速想办法岔开话题。“我不是要你现在告诉我，”他说，“也不是明天或者下周之类的。只是……等你准备好了，我很愿意听你说。”

 _如果真能有合适的时机的话，_ 乐河想， _克林特，我碰巧是一个时间领主的同伴的孩子，从技术上讲，我还没有出生。我被一个未来的神权统治的军事机构绑架了，他们想利用我杀了那个时间领主。我以前叫池歌。如果我有地球上的出生证明，那上面会把我的出生年份写成_ _1932_ _年。拜我_ _DNA_ _中的外星补丁所赐，这已经是我的第五具身体了，不过别担心。我再也不能重生了，因为在我的过去和博士的未来，我杀了他，然后耗尽我的能量让他再次复活。请告诉我赫茨尔家里有茶。_

转念一想， _不。_

她说的是：“我会记住的。”

“好。”克林特抬头看着赫茨尔家的附属建筑，“你在屋顶上干什么？”

“练习。”克林特朝她挑起了眉毛，“为了冬天。我想今年在神盾局扮圣诞老公公。”

“你知道你刚才听起来跟英国人【注】像得可怕，是吧？”  
【译者注：英国人习惯说“圣诞老公公（Father Christmas）”，美国人则说“圣诞老人（Santa Claus）”。】

乐河感觉到她的嘴角在往上翘。“对不起。我会注意的。”她转过身去看车库的屋顶，“你觉得她还相信吗？”她问道。

“我觉得谁相信什么？”克林特听上去很困惑。

“艾娃，”乐河说，“你觉得她还相信圣诞老公公吗？圣诞老人？她六岁。六岁的孩子还相信这种东西吗？”

“不知道，”克林特说着，也抬头看屋顶，“我实在不记得我那会儿相不相信了。”他疑惑地看了她一眼，“你呢？”他问。

“我六岁的时候相信各种荒诞的狗屁。”乐河双手插进牛仔裤的后兜里，“我向她母亲保证过我会把她安全救回去，”她说道，眼睛没有看克林特，“这就是我急于亲眼确认的原因。”

她听到克林特叹了口气，但他只是伸出了一只手放在她的肩上。

“我们会把她救回去的，”他说，“我们会把她救回去，因为要进去救她的那个人是你。操，你比圣诞老人还强。”

乐河对他微弱地笑了笑：“圣诞老公公。”

“随便啦。”克林特朝房子歪了歪头，“来吧。我饿死了。也许赫茨尔家里哪儿藏着牛奶和小甜饼呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _24_ _日，星期四_ _  
1700_ _时_ _  
_ _北卡罗来纳州，哈珀溪_

午前，玛利亚·希尔特工和她的突击队就已经分别乘坐三辆不起眼的SUV到了哈珀溪，为了避免车队引人注目，每辆车的抵达时间都前后错开了半小时。三辆车都装满了神盾局的设备和补给，包括一台强力到能在即将到来的停电期间保障他们的安全屋正常运转的发电机。当最后一辆SUV停在赫茨尔家的车道上时，风已经大到刮得房子周围的树都嘎吱作响了。

神盾局早些时候给他们发了一份突击队员的名单，所以至少克林特对接下来会出现的人和事心中有数。希尔挑了施特劳斯、奥弗比和甘纳韦，都是名声响亮的可靠特工。奥弗比和克林特几年前有过摩擦，就在乐河加入神盾局后不久，这导致两个特工都不怎么喜欢对方。但是克林特无法否认这个人的工作非常出色。

相较之下，被派驻到纽约基地还不满一年的希尔算是神盾局的新成员了。她毕业于常春藤盟校，在联邦调查局的供职记录也无懈可击，有时还能让克林特觉得自己只有三英寸高。他知道希尔每每看到他们的团队时心里都有些不以为然：克林特——前马戏团演员和陆军淘汰人员，以及乐河——前雇佣杀手。选择了一条更传统的职业道路的科尔森对她来说更为有用。

至少就克林特而言，这种感觉或多或少是相互的。他也不喜欢希尔，即使他确实会站得远远地尊重她。幸运的是，他不必非得喜欢某人才能同他们一起工作。

阿尔法小队和贝塔小队于1700时在客厅集合，做最后一次简报。

“多萝西飓风现在还是1级，从目前趋势看，它会照预计的那样在今晚刮到这里，”科尔森朝着角落里静音的电视机点点头，它一整天都锁定在气象频道上，主要是为了制造些背景音，“本地没有发布疏散命令。莫雷蒂的团队全天监控着窃听设备，目标们已经确定会待在房子里度过这场风暴。”

他们收集了不少当地的地图和房屋的平面图。克林特看到科尔森轻轻点头示意他继续。他清了清嗓子，指着其中一张地图。

“黄昏时我们将抵达这个位置，”他说道，“这是座谷仓，距房子大约500码。我们会在那里待到飓风前锋通过，等风眼经过时，我们将移动到这里和这里，确保前后入口畅通。

“艾娃·拉米雷兹被关在这个房间里，”克林特继续说，“一旦风暴的后部来袭，乐特工就——”

“我们怎么知道她被关在那个房间里？”希尔打断了他。

站在克林特旁边的乐河答道：“我在昨晚的侦察任务中亲眼确认过了。她在那儿。”

希尔打量了乐河一下，但只点了点头。克林特在说下去之前谨慎地扫了她们一眼。

“一旦风暴的后部来袭，乐特工就从这里进入房屋，”他指着艾娃隔壁的房间说，“暴风雨应该足以掩护她不被人听到。她会除掉克兰西，把艾娃从房子里带出来。一旦她们安全了，我们就能进去把那些人抓起来。”

“然后我们会把他们关在房子里开始审讯，”希尔说，“在直升机能飞过来之前，我们不必去考虑把他们转移到别的地方。”她站直身子，不再埋头看平面图了，“还有，我们要活捉克兰西。”

众人沉默了一瞬，接着科尔森开口了：“不好意思？”

“我们要马丁·克兰西活着接受审问。”

克林特往旁边瞥了一眼乐河，她眉头紧锁。“不管这是个什么组织，克兰西都不会是其中一员的。”她说道，“他是个自由职业者。我怀疑他没多少有用的情报。”

“也许有，也许没有。”希尔说，“不过是你自己提醒我们这些年来他为很多人做过‘自由职业’的。我们想知道他做了什么，又是为谁做的，以及他可能与谁合作过。我们需要他活着。”

乐河没有看克林特。他相当肯定她不想在同事面前显得像在搞阴谋。“克兰西不会离那女孩太远，”她说，“要使他丧失行动能力而又不危及她或惊动屋里的其他人会很困难。干净利落地杀死他对任务的风险更小。”

“我们考虑过这个问题。”希尔说。她转过身，拉开她身后椅子上的一个包的拉链，拿出一个小盒子递给乐河。乐河打开盒子时，克林特越过她的肩膀看见了一支装满透明液体的小针筒。

“只要注射到肌肉组织里，他就会在几秒钟内昏倒，”希尔说道，“研发部门的镇静剂起效非常快。我相信这一点用不着我来告诉你。”

有那么半秒钟，克林特怀疑希尔是在讽刺乐河。将近三年前，在保加利亚，他正是靠明智使用了昏迷镖才得以抓住乐河。但听起来希尔只是在就事论事。多半她只是想说乐河完全清楚研发部门能够制造什么样的设备。

乐河啪的一声关上了盒子，不过她的模样很平静。“明白了。”她说。

克林特保持住自己的外表不动声色。希尔不会知道要小心乐河脸上那种精心摆出来的平静神色。见鬼，甚至连科尔森也可能忽视它。然而，克林特知道这种表情的危险程度可以与公然目露凶光等同，甚至更为恐怖。

克林特本可以告诉她的，但他没有。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _25_ _日，星期五_ _  
0011_ _时_

他们都完全接受了自己会被淋个湿透的事实。但科尔森没有料到的是，以每小时七十英里的速度打在身上的雨滴他妈的会这么 _疼_ 。即使已经穿戴上了防水头罩和护目镜等防护装备，他仍然能感到雨水带来的刺痛。

科尔森眯起眼，看着倾盆大雨中漆黑一片的房屋。他和施特劳斯、奥弗比一起负责前门。在飓风的第一波袭来时，电力就已经中断了。（如果没有的话，施特劳斯还带着一把重型断线钳，可以完成这项工作。）科尔森能看到客厅里有两团又小又暗的光线，提灯或者蜡烛。

“鹰眼？”科尔森不得不用两根手指紧紧压住耳机，再用手掌把另一只耳朵捂严实，好挡住飓风的咆哮。为了让别人听见，他只能提高嗓门说话，这让他很紧张，不过令他感到安慰的是，里面的人根本不可能在多萝西的狂啸中听到他的声音。“看来我们已经守住前门了。后门情况怎么样？”

克林特、乐河、希尔和甘纳韦已经在房子的后门就位。两个出口都被有效封锁了。乐河一把艾娃救出来，他们就冲进去。只要他们出其不意，就应该能轻松制服里面的人。

克林特的声音在风声中显得模模糊糊的。 _“我能看见厨房里有一个人，”_ 他说， _“而且我们知道克兰西在艾娃的房间里。”_

 _“我们_ 假定 _我们知道克兰西和那个女孩在哪里，”_ 希尔说道， _“要是他们把她转移了，你们有应变计划吗？”_

 _“是的，”_ 科尔森听到乐河回答， _“通过别的途径把她救出来。”_

 _“只要那不会危及任务或杀死里面的人，”_ 希尔说， _“我们需要一切能从他们口中获得的信息。”_

科尔森想象着自己能听到乐河在通讯器的另一端咬牙切齿。他知道希尔并不是想专横跋扈。希尔是一名优秀的外勤特工，并以绝对严格照章办事而闻名。神盾局希望活捉这些人，她将努力确保这一命令得以执行。他们都会这么做，但是就怕万一。这种可能性一直存在，而这次行动出岔子的几率更甚以往。

 _“我记得，”_ 乐河说， _“但是有些人的忍受力会让你大吃一惊的。”_

 _真是鼓舞人心啊，乐。_ 如果他们的团队单独行动的话，科尔森本会这么说。

不过现在是克林特在发声： _“一次解决一件事，各位。鹰爪，如果孩子被转移了，你自己判断怎么做最好。留意其他人，把你看到的情况告诉我们，我们会看着办。”_

_“明白。”_

_“好了，”_ 克林特说， _“多萝西可不会为我们永远停在这儿。我们开始计时吧。”_

科尔森点点头，尽管克林特显然不可能看见他。 _干得好，孩子。_ 他知道一旦任务开始，克林特的指挥就会变得更加自信。

科尔森一直在房子前面盯着屋里的光。鹰爪要进去了。如今他们能做的就是等待。

*****

克林特跪在泥地里，看着乐河溜到屋边。

他不喜欢这样。他从来不喜欢眼见乐河迎面走进危险之中，而他却要远远看着。不是因为他觉得乐河应付不来，而是因为他太清楚她应付得来了。他也从来不会大声承认自己不喜欢这样，因为这就是他的工作，他不会要求乐河避开危险的情况，就像他不会要求菲尔离开神盾局、如他母亲所愿去当个会计一样。

但是，相信别人的能力、尊重他们的决定并不等于“喜欢”。

他特别不喜欢的是他下的命令把乐河送进了屋子。或许他不适合当领导。

克林特习惯于从远处掩护乐河。但那是不一样的，握着步枪或弓箭，视野清晰，能够看到事态会否恶化。这是另外一回事。她一进那幢房子，就会离开他的视线。见鬼，在眼下的黑暗和暴雨中，她就已经很难追踪了，甚至对他来说也是如此。一旦她进去了，他们就只有通过她在通讯器中的示意或是屋里失控的声音才能知道里面是不是出了问题。而如果他们头顶着怒吼的暴风还能听到里面失控的声音，那就真完蛋了。

哦，没错。他讨厌这样。

克林特眯着眼睛，透过护目镜看到乐河贴上了房子新建侧翼的外墙。

他耳边响起她微弱的声音： _“鹰眼？里面有动静吗？”_

克林特小心翼翼地从他们用作掩护的一堆生锈的旧厨具后面探出头来。厨房里的光线没有变化。尽管下着雨，他还是能分辨出有个男人坐在厨房的餐桌边。他看上去像是在一盏野营灯旁读书。

“后面没动静。鹰巢？”

 _“前面的灯光没有动。”_ 科尔森在通讯器中说道。

 _“收到，”_ 乐河说， _“我要进去了。”_

*****

她干脆地拒绝了穿凯夫拉。

反正乐河在执行任务时就很少穿防护装备。在目标的戒备下偷偷接近对方通常都是她的工作，而没有什么能比一件防弹背心更会尖叫“嘿，我要搞事情”了。很多时候她连枪也不带。有些情况下，带武器比不带武器更冒险。乐河知道徒手杀人或使人丧失行动能力的各种方法，而且，用克林特的话说，必要时她可以用一周前的口香糖和一枚回形针制造出一件致命武器。她从未真正毫无武装。

她今晚本可以穿件防弹衣的。乐河的目标是 _隐身_ 而非 _卧底_ 。克林特一度想说服她，但厚实的衣物会让爬进爬出房子难上加难，更不用说还会在她万一必须要同人肉搏时碍手碍脚了。克林特接受了反驳意见，没有强迫她。

不过她有武器。她后腰别了一把带消音器的9毫米口径手枪，靴子里藏着一把刀。这把刀是她几年前在阿尔及利亚得到的。它比开信刀大不了多少，但曾多次帮她逃脱困境，而且很容易藏起来。

希尔的镇静剂注射器绑在她的腰带上。

乐河躲在屋檐下面。上方的浴室窗户一片漆黑。下一扇窗户，也就是她前一天晚上看到艾娃的那扇窗户，被窗帘遮住了，但她能看到帘子边缘透出的微光。乐河脱掉护目镜、头罩和手套，把它们扔在地上。雨点抽打得她脸疼，但她很快就能进屋了，她不想让这些东西妨碍自己。乐河从腰带上取下一把小玻璃刀，飞快地看了一眼浴室，确定里面没人，然后开始往屋里钻。

乐河有整整一下午的时间来计划她进屋之后要做什么。她想尽快带走艾娃，但首先她得解决掉克兰西。

当然，克兰西需要被解决掉已经有很长时间了。

乐河一进浴室，就抬手悄悄地关掉了通讯器。但愿克林特会只把这当成风暴的干扰。她微微把门拉开一条缝，查看了走廊，然后又退了回去。这里是对付克兰西最安全的地方。

引他进来并不费什么力气。乐河只要制造出足够的动静，让隔壁的人能听见，而待在房子主要部分的其他人则听不到。她很了解克兰西，知道他会亲自来检查而不会叫别人来。当克兰西拿着一支小手电筒走进来的时候，乐河正躲在门后。

克兰西转过身来看到乐河时，脸上那就快休克过去的表情或许是他这辈子最诚实的一次情感展现了。不过这休克也可能是由他气管里那把直没入柄的刀子引起的。

克兰西试图吸入空气，嘴唇无声地急促颤动着，睁大的双眼流露出恐慌。出于绝望，又或者只是条件反射，他举起双手，紧紧掐住乐河的喉咙。乐河疼得咧嘴，但保持了镇定。她已经能感觉到他手上渐渐没了力气。两人在狭小的浴室里悄无声息地扭打了一阵，克兰西用尽最后的力气把她撞到了背后的墙上。随后，他的手便垂了下来。乐河左手抓着他的衬衫，拽倒了他，让他跪坐在了瓷砖地板上。

克兰西的眼睛失了神，嘴巴也发不出声了，这令他看起来更像是一条搁浅的鱼，而远非一个恶魔。乐河感到自己脸上划过一道笑容，一个从前的表情，在过去的几年里，她对这个表情已经开始感到陌生了。

池可人的微笑。

她俯身凑近克兰西的耳边低语：“我告诉过你，我会杀了你。”

乐河从男人的气管里拔出刀子，抓起他的头发，使他的头歪向一边。她扬起刀尖，刺进他下颌底下，割断了他的颈动脉。

她感觉得到血液随着雨水渗进了她的裤子和衬衣，被黑色布料所掩盖。乐河迅速地翻检克兰西的口袋，找到了一把钥匙，接着把他的尸体推到浴室门后的墙边。

她停下来喘息了片刻。她脖子此刻的疼痛昭示着将会有不少淤青，不过没关系。这将使她以后的报告更加可信。乐河从腰带上取下针筒，拿掉针帽，让它滚到了马桶后面。

到此为止了。

乐河重新打开通讯器。“克兰西已经倒下了，”她说，“我现在去找艾娃。我们应该马上就能出去。”

 _“收到，鹰爪，”_ 克林特说，他听起来松了一口气， _“注意，你的通讯中断过。”_

“明白。我会继续检查的。”

乐河打开浴室门，再一次侧耳倾听是否有迹象表明有人听到扭打声后正赶来查看情况。当然了，但凡其他人跟从前的她有那么一丁点相像，他们就会满足于尽可能地和克兰西保持距离。乐河走进漆黑的走廊。她停了一会儿，把刀插回靴子里，在裤腿上擦了擦血迹斑斑的手。

她把钥匙插进锁孔里转动，发出了轻微的咔嗒声。乐河把手伸进衬衫领子里，掏出拉米雷兹太太的小串珠十字架。她解开搭扣，把珠绳缠在手上，慢慢打开艾娃房间的门。

乐河以前待过的牢房都比这儿更暖和。房间里只见裸露在外的石膏板、胶合板和薄薄的地毯，基本上空荡荡一片。门边的地板上搁着一盏野营灯和一把椅子，克兰西肯定是坐在那里看守的，窗边吊着旧床单充当窗帘，地板上放着一张床垫，上面有个小女孩在假装睡觉。

乐河关上门，锁好门栓。她在床垫边跪下来。艾娃蜷成一团，脸埋在枕头里，绷紧了身子，呼吸急促，无疑是以为狱卒回来了。

“艾娃？”乐河轻声说道。当女孩立刻把头从枕头上转过来，顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发朝她眨眼睛时，她微微一笑。

乐河年轻的外表难以反映她经历过的岁月和事件，这有时会给她带来不便。不过现在，这是她的一项巨大优势。即便穿着黑色制服，衣冠不整，发辫紧紧绑在脑后，她看起来也更像一个高中生年纪的保姆，没有丝毫威胁性。

至少，艾娃似乎并不会一看到她就尖叫。

“艾娃，我叫河。我给你带了一件东西。”乐河把拉米雷兹太太的项链递给她。

艾娃看了看它，又看了看乐河，像是在努力理解母亲的项链在这个陌生人手里的事实。过了一会儿，她伸手拿起了它，小小的手指轻轻蹭过乐河的手。她把项链抓得很紧，乐河都能看到细金属丝拧成的十字架弯折了。

“你妈咪让我把这个给你，”乐河说道，留心着外面走廊上的动静，“我会带你去见她，但你得现在就跟我走，而且要非常非常安静，好吗？”

她看见泪水充盈了艾娃的双眼，小女孩带着哭腔打了一个嗝。乐河向上帝祈祷，但愿这孩子不要哭或是挣扎起来，不然离开这里就会困难得多了。不过她没有那么做，只是小声问道：“我会有麻烦吗？”

乐河摇了摇头：“不。不会的，你根本不会有麻烦。”艾娃吸了一口气，点点头，在乐河牵着她的手把她带到窗前的时候也没有反抗。

乐河扯下床单，正要推开窗户，突然听见耳边响起了克林特的声音： _“鹰爪，我们看到屋里有动静。”_ 紧接着，外面的走廊里就传来了响动。

有人把锁着的门拍得砰砰作响：“克兰西？”

“妈的。鹰眼，我想我们要有麻烦了。”乐河说着，猛地推开窗户，抓起艾娃，把她举过窗台。

接下来的六十二秒一片混乱。乐河把艾娃扔出了窗外。当她把腿跨过窗台准备跟上去的时候，走廊里响起了叫喊声。乐河落地时在湿漉漉的草上滑了一下，但她站稳了。一声怒吼从她的右边传来，她不认得这个嗓音。有人跟踪她们到了室外。

如果说乐河还在怀疑从房子另一侧跑过来的那个身影不是她这边的人的话，那么从她头顶呼啸而过的子弹就给了她决定性的证据。乐河抓住艾娃，把她推倒在地。她还没来得及拔枪还击，便又听到了一声枪响，感到自己的上臂被某种小而尖的东西猛扯了一下。

随后，乐河听到那个人发出一声尖利的哭喊。这次没有回击的枪声了。乐河在夜幕和大雨中看不见情况，但她敢打赌那个男人刚刚中了一箭。

通讯器里的声音瞬间嘈杂了许多，但乐河依然听见克林特响亮而清晰地说道： _“他倒了。你安全了。带着孩子走吧。”_

乐河把艾娃从地上抱起来，开始奔跑。她眼前的任务是带艾娃离开战场，这样他们就不必顾虑平民会受到波及的棘手情况，可以尽情开火了。

“我们安全了。”她一越过围栏进入牧场就说。乐河顿了一顿，把艾娃转过来背在背上。她尽量不去因为克林特没有回答而忧心。通讯器里仍有大量信号传来。他们只是忙得不可开交，仅此而已。

一阵狂风吹来，令人难以呼吸，乐河低下头，向谷仓稳步前行。

幸而乐河那种对自己在时空中所处位置的直觉赋予了她不可思议的方向感。克林特曾不止一次地把她比作带GPS的信鸽。在黑暗和暴雨中，能见度几乎为零。她听见持续不断的阵阵轰鸣，有风声，有雨声，还有牧场南边那条现在已经涨高的小溪的奔流声。尽管如此，乐河还是很清楚她要往哪里走。每迈一步都十分危险，有一次她脚下打滑，向前摔倒了，只好用双手和双膝撑住自己。她的右膝撞到了什么锋利的东西，要么是石头，要么是他们昨天看到的牧场里遍布的生锈金属垃圾中的一块。在乐河跌倒在地又骂骂咧咧挣扎着站起来的期间，艾娃勇敢地紧紧攀在她的背上。她蹒跚着走完最后五十英尺，钻进藤蔓遮盖的谷仓，松了一口气。

“鹰眼？”她一摆脱风雨，就下意识地说道，“鹰眼，回答我。”

她屏住呼吸听着通讯器中的杂音，直到有了回应。

 _“我们不要紧，”_ 克林特答道， _“情况已经稳定了。这边没有伤亡。你们还好吗？”_

“对，”乐河说着，把艾娃从背上轻轻放下来，“我们在A点。我们没事。”

艾娃没问题，尽管她湿透了，浑身泥泞，又不知所措。乐河的身体状况也还行，足以继续陪着艾娃。她的膝盖一阵阵发疼，她能感觉到有血沿着小腿流下来，她的上臂火辣辣地痛，但子弹仅仅擦伤了肌肉。这些伤肯定不会在接下来的几个小时里要了她的命。

 _“很好，”_ 克林特说， _“待着别动。我们马上就到。”_

“收到。”

乐河闭上双眼，喘了口气。他们做到了。他们真的干成了。

艾娃拽了拽她的手，她睁开眼睛。“我妈咪在这里吗？”她问道。

乐河有气无力地笑了一笑。“不，蜜糖。”乐河打开一盏应急灯，他们先前把几盏应急灯和其他装备一起放在了谷仓，“她和你爸爸在你们达拉斯的家里。我们会尽快带你去，他们见到你会很高兴的。但我们必须等到暴风雨过去，好吗？”

艾娃仍穿着被绑架时的粉色睡衣，它现在已经被泥浆浸透了。令人惊讶的是，她居然还抓着母亲的项链。如今它看着更像是一团纠结的金属丝、串珠和绳子，不过她依然握在手里。乐河把它拿起来抖开，戴在艾娃的脖子上，然后给她裹上一块聚酯薄膜毯，抱着她走进谷仓中央那间最坚固的马厩，安顿下来。

她坐在地上，以便能清楚看见开着的大门，并把枪放在伸手可及之处，以防万一。乐河伸手环抱住蜷在她胸前的艾娃，摸索着自己的右膝，发现裤子的布料上有一道裂口。她的手指上沾满了血，但最糟的结果估计也就是缝上几针再打针破伤风了。考虑到任务，这代价非常低。

一阵特别剧烈的风咆哮着在谷仓顶上刮过，艾娃缩得更近了一些。“没事的，”乐河说着，把下巴靠在艾娃的头上，“这一切很快就会结束了。”


	6. Chapter 6

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _25_ _日，星期五_ _  
0219_ _时_ _  
_ _北卡罗来纳州，哈珀溪_

当科尔森和克林特徒步穿过牧场前往旧谷仓时，雨势终于开始变小了。此刻他们不用再担心被人发现，所以打开了大型手电筒，这很有好处，因为地上到处都是被风吹散的垃圾残骸。

希尔和她的小队将留在房子里看守恐怖分子，收集一切他们收集得到的信息，同时削弱对方的防御心理，直到神盾局能派架直升机来带走他们，并派个团队来把房子拆掉以搜索有用的情报。向乐河和艾娃开枪的那个人大腿中了一箭。其他人在被制伏的时候则挨了几下拳脚。

他们在浴室里发现了克兰西的尸体。希尔并不高兴，但如今他们对此也无计可施了。

对于科尔森、克林特和乐河来说，这个任务最忙碌的部分已经结束了。现在是时候重新整理头绪，看看到底有什么问题。他们在田间跋涉，科尔森看了看克林特，伸出一只手来拍了一下他的肩膀，发出一记响亮的声音。克林特疲惫但愉快地笑了。

“干得好。”科尔森简单说道。

克林特点点头，但只说了句：“我的脚永远不会干了。”

“我听见了。”科尔森的手电筒光束照亮了谷仓敞开的大门，他大声喊道，“只是我们，河！”

正如科尔森隐约猜想的那样，艾娃·拉米雷兹一看到他和克林特就有点抓狂，不过乐河很快安抚住了她。当他们坐在马厩里等待暴风雨过去的时候，乐河开始讲话了。然后她继续讲。继续讲。她的语调低沉舒缓，上帝啊，科尔森自从和克林特在保加利亚初遇她的那晚之后就再也没有听过她用那么苏格兰的口音说话了。

听着挺有意思，这是肯定的，即使这些都是乐河编出来的。科尔森静静地坐着，前臂搁在曲起来的膝盖上，头向后仰靠在墙上，半闭着眼睛。他听着她讲到海边一座破旧的城堡，厨房里有个浴缸，只有两个房间有电。有趣的是，科尔森心想，只要想想他所知的（或者更重要的是他所不知的）乐河的事情，他也不会相信她说的是实话。

不管是真是假，讲故事还是有效果的。艾娃蜷缩在乐河的大腿上，一只手紧紧地抓着她的衬衫。乐河终于讲累了，她把皮球踢给了克林特。

“还有，在克林特小时候，他和马戏团一起旅行。你能相信吗？一个真正的马戏团，有狮子、大象和杂技演员。他有一些好故事，但应该由他来告诉你。他讲那些故事讲得更好。”

克林特只呆滞了一刹那，便接下了话头。

“嗯……是啊。唔，有一次，我们在密苏里州一个小镇里的一大块空地上搭建场地，旁边就是当地的高中。有一天——我猜只是因为那天天气不错——两头大象决定去探险……”

科尔森暗自微笑。他们是个很好的团队，这两个人。几年前他绝对猜不到。坦白说，当弗瑞告诉科尔森他想让克林特和乐河搭档时，他还觉得对方疯了，但这就是弗瑞的特点。这个人的疯狂也总是有条理的。七个月前，克林特和乐河将他们的关系由搭档提升到了更为私人的层面，而有那么一阵科尔森屏住了呼吸。如今他仍会间或呼吸一滞。他依然说不准克林特让乐河继续执行这次任务的决定是否正确，但他这么做了，并且任务的成功率远超90%。三个恐怖分子被抓，一名人质安然无恙，而且神盾局的特工都没有受到严重伤害。

这也许不是正确的决定，但却是个好的决定。即使他们失去了审问克兰西的机会，这仍是一个很好的决定。

过了一段时间，艾娃睡着了，外面的暴风雨平静了下来，阳光开始照进旧谷仓。在一片沉默中，科尔森迎上克林特和乐河的目光，笑了。

这桩活干得非常漂亮。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _25_ _日，星期五_ _  
0734_ _时_

天一亮，甘纳韦特工就把一辆SUV停到了离谷仓尽可能近的地方，这样克林特、科尔森和乐河就可以沿道路开车回安全屋，而不用带着艾娃穿过田野走回去。

“上面情况怎么样？”克林特朝山上的房屋点点头说道。

“有进展了，”甘纳韦回答，“希尔让我们把克兰西的尸体移到用来审讯的那个房间。这对其中一个人相当有效。要击溃另外两个可能稍微难一点。希尔迫不及待地想叫一支队伍来开始拆房子了。”

“要不了太久的。”克林特说。

不管风暴有没有造成损害，神盾局总能找到办法把队伍送进来的。

白天的光线令这里仿佛变了个世界。湛蓝的天空，蓬松的白云，凉爽的微风。这是个美丽的早晨，只要你无视满地的垃圾的话，克林特想。另一方面，乐河看起来更疲惫了。

在安全屋，克林特几乎是满脸不耐烦地等着乐河坐到急救箱边上来。他的搭档坚持先让艾娃清理妥当，穿上她叫希尔的团队跟追加的补给品一同带来的新衣服。乐河从她占用的那间房里再次走出来（艾娃紧跟在她后面）时，身上是她平时睡觉穿的一身背心短裤。她飞快朝克林特抱歉地笑了笑，给艾娃拿了些吃的，然后终于让他把自己按在了厨房的凳子上。柜子上的急救箱已经打开了。

乐河的喉咙周围已经出现了一圈可观的瘀伤，但克林特对此基本无能为力，而且乐河称它们不算严重。不过，她膝盖上的割伤很深，需要缝几针。子弹在她的手臂上留下了一道难看的擦伤，要是再深一点就成贯穿伤了。它需要清理和包扎。

“你被一颗子弹打中，却没想到要提一句？”克林特一边说，一边尽量轻地擦洗伤口，“看在他妈的上帝的份上，河。”

乐河尽量不因疼痛而露出狰狞的表情。“注意你的用词。”她温和地说。

克林特低头看了一眼。艾娃已经放下了吃剩的早餐，就站在他旁边，个头刚到他的髋部，正睁大眼睛抬头望着他。“对不起，孩子。”他说。

艾娃还是不怎么情愿离乐河太远。小姑娘像一个小影子似地粘着特工，乐河也允许她这么做。但她似乎不再那么害怕克林特和科尔森了。克林特显然已经用大象逃跑的故事充分博得了她的欢心。她适应科尔森的存在则花了更长时间。不过，他们一回到安全屋，科尔森给弗瑞打电话报告完之后，就拨了通视频电话到达拉斯，让艾娃好见到她的父母并和他们说话。这一魔法似乎令艾娃相信他是一个好人。

这挺奇怪的，安全屋里有个孩子。既奇怪又错误。这种鬼地方孩子们连靠近都不该靠近。

可是乐河，尽管她责备他不该在孩子面前说脏话，但她并没有真正力求阻止艾娃了解其他事物。当克林特缝合她的膝盖时，她并没有试图赶走她，拦着不让她看。当她把几件武器放在餐桌上时，她也没有试图转移艾娃的注意力，让她别好奇地盯着，不过她严肃地告诉她不要去碰。克林特不知道对于有过艾娃·拉米雷兹这种经历的孩子来说，这是不是最佳的对待方式，然而到目前为止，这似乎并没有造成什么伤害。

“你应该昨天晚上就说的。”克林特边说边用浸过消毒药水的纱布擦拭一块厚厚的旧血痂。

乐河低头看着艾娃。“他马上就要用到那个箱子里的剪刀和胶带了，”她对着急救箱点点头，说道，“你帮他找出来，好不好？”

艾娃点了点头，爬上旁边的一张凳子，开始在急救箱里翻来翻去。当她忙着的时候，乐河回头看向克林特。

“当时情况并不严重，而且我们也没什么好做的，”她说，“直到今天早上我才真正有所感觉，如果这能安慰你的话。”

克林特没法说这是胡扯。他非常了解任务中的肾上腺素能让人对疼痛变得麻木。然而当他在谷仓里看到乐河刚想站起来就脸色发白地靠墙跌坐回去的时候，这一点并没有让他感觉好过些。他直到那时才发现她受伤了，此后他就一直在责怪自己没有早点问她。

“哦，这不能。”他答道，脸上的笑意足以令她知道他虽然不高兴，却也没生气。

乐河虚弱地笑笑：“是啊。我也不觉得。”

在他们的搭档过程中，他已经被她的受伤折磨过太多次了。

克林特又拭了拭那道子弹擦伤。“你有个坏习惯，就是把事情推到一边，任由它们恶化，”他说，“这对你不好。”

他不仅仅是在说身体上的伤口，克林特知道她明白这一点。不过这一次，她迎上了他的目光，而没有转移视线。

在偶尔的幻想中，克林特觉得自己一定是这个世界上对乐河的双眼最有研究的专家，他能看到那双美得不像话的棕色大眼睛的内里。他见过它们防备、封闭的样子。他见过它们因愤怒而变得尖锐、因疼痛或药物而变得迟钝的样子。他见过它们算计、坚决、顽皮的样子。当他抚过她的身体，那双眼睛会瞳孔放大、眸色加深，怀着真诚的爱意凝视他。乐河的双眼对他而言很容易读懂。

有时候，就像这一刻，它们看上去苍老得令人不安。

“我知道。”她说。克林特惊讶地扬起眉毛。他原以为她会回避这个话题。“我会考虑你的话。”

“那就好。”克林特出神地抬手擦了擦她脸颊上的一块污渍。刹那间，她眼中那种古怪的岁月感消失了，取而代之的是单纯的疲劳和喜爱。

“你要亲她吗？”

克林特和乐河看向艾娃。她还坐在旁边的凳子上，正在观察他们，表情有些好奇，又带着几分难为情，无疑是对这种亲密的表现感到不好意思了。

菲尔把他的办公椅从早餐吧台后面转了出来，想看看是个什么情况，轮子发出了微弱的嘎吱声。

乐河坏笑着回头看了克林特一眼：“我们刚被个一年级学生抓了个正着。”

“没错，”克林特说，“让我们确保没人会知道这件事。”

*****

一个小时后，乐河缝好了伤口，穿上了便装，一杯茶和一块花生酱三明治振作了她的精神，她准备好面对希尔特工的愤怒了。

神盾局派了一架直升机来牧场接走了恐怖分子，将他们送往一处关押设施，并留下一支小队仔细检查房屋和地皮。希尔和她的小队已经回到安全屋帮忙收拾，等待全体撤离，阿尔法小队和艾娃一起去达拉斯，贝塔小队回纽约。

“我们需要讨论一下克兰西。”他们一到，希尔就开门见山地对乐河说道。

乐河点头。这如她所料。不过科尔森皱了皱眉。

“希尔特工，我想汇报可以等我们回到纽约再做。”

听到这番话，希尔只是挑起了一根眉毛。“我想让乐特工趁还记忆犹新的时候做个报告，”她说，“我们——”她看到艾娃后皱起了眉头。

屋子里新来的人（尤其是三个奇怪的、看上去极具威胁感的男人）让艾娃整个人躲到了乐河身后，紧紧贴在她的腿后面。乐河觉得她听到了希尔的叹息。

“我们或许应该到外面谈。”希尔说。

乐河又点点头：“当然可以。”

“我也去，”克林特说，他在希尔若有所思地看着他时补充道，“我是这次任务的负责人。也就是说乐是受我的指挥。如果你要她汇报情况，我应该在场。”

片刻后，希尔点点头：“这很公平。”

“艾娃，”乐河说着，转身把女孩的手从她的裤腿上拉开，“和菲尔呆一会儿。我们要出去谈话。”

他们呆在前门廊上，从屋里一眼就能透过窗户看到他们。

“你接到的命令是要活捉克兰西。”希尔说。

“我知道，”乐河回答，她以稍息的姿势轻松地站着，“但形势发生了变化。他设法打掉了我手中的镇静剂。我都不知道它去哪儿了。他正准备呼叫支援。我必须阻止他，否则整个任务就完了。”

“我们找到了注射器，”希尔说，“你怎么解释通讯中断的原因？”

“说实话，我甚至都没注意到，”乐河答道，“我猜是暴风雨的干扰。或者也可能是他把我撞到墙上的时候造成了器械故障。”

她喉咙上的紫色手印让人难以反驳这一说法。乐河知道她能够让别人相信自己当时除了干掉马丁·克兰西之外别无选择。

“我们抓到了恐怖分子，这是任务的第一目标，”克林特说，“我们也把艾娃安全救出来了，那是任务的第二目标。克兰西充其量就是个附带的，不管他可能给我们提供什么样的情报，假设他真有的话。至于房子里发生的事，弗瑞局长会在要求时限内得到一份完整报告。”

克林特正以一种不太含蓄的方式指出，他们的汇报对象是弗瑞而不是希尔。乐河没有笑，尽管她很想。希尔很可能会误认为那是这两个关系密切的特工因胜利而沾沾自喜的表现。他们两人，在希尔看来，经常能在偏离规则后逃之夭夭。

“我很期待看到它。”希尔说。毫无疑问，这是要提醒克林特，或许她不是说了算的那个人，但她仍然是指挥层的一员。希尔转身走进了屋里。

“谢谢。”当门廊上只剩他们俩时，乐河对克林特说道。

克林特微微一笑。“你和克兰西之间发生的事情？我知道你做了必须做的，”他边说边从窗户往里瞧，“我们该进去了。我想那孩子需要你。”

“她需要她的爸爸妈妈，”乐河说着，伸手去够门把，她回头看了看克林特，“我只是个救生圈。”

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _25_ _日，星期五_ _  
1330_ _时_ _  
_ _德克萨斯州，达拉斯_

拉米雷兹夫妇在达拉斯的机场等候他们。克林特、科尔森和乐河并没有在他们一家团聚的时候逗留太久，而是选择悄悄地离开。艾娃回到了她应该待的地方。这个家庭现在需要的是尽力恢复正常。三个特工的存在则是完全不正常的。

克林特知道，神盾局大概会以某种形式保护拉米雷兹一家一段时间。这个机构将确保拉米雷兹夫妇了解与他们女儿康复有关的任务细节。至于他们的团队在这一切中的任务则已经完成了。

他们几近沉默地走回了喷气机。科尔森落在克林特和乐河后面几英尺远，小声地打手机。克林特同乐河走得很近，两人的手臂互相碰擦，这是他们养成的一个习惯。真真切切地并肩而行。

“你以前真的住在一座古老的城堡里吗？”他们走上舷梯进入飞机时，他问她。

尽管他决心不再问问题，让乐河来告诉他这件事，可他还是抑制不住好奇心。

她只是略调皮地瞟了他一眼，笑意中带着深深的疲倦：“你真的在一场高中橄榄球赛里追一头大象？”

克林特知道他大概最多只能得到这么个答案了。至少现在是这样。

他还知道他的搭档在过去的几天里根本就没怎么睡过。他们一到飞行高度，克林特就不费吹灰之力地说服了乐河躺在他的膝上，枕着他那件揉成一团的外套。希尔不在这里，科尔森不在乎，而飞行员们则在控制台前忙碌。乐河轻轻捏了捏他的胳膊，然后松开手，呼吸变得平稳而深沉。

克林特走神了，他的手漫不经心地摆弄着她的一缕头发。他微笑了一下，暗自摇了摇头。海边的城堡。你永远不知道你会从乐河那里得到什么。他也是部分因此才会爱上——

克林特愣了一下，感觉天旋地转。

他爱她。

天啊。

克林特不由得愧疚地看向科尔森，内心确信他的负责人能看出自己满脸的恍然大悟。科尔森出人意料地接受了他的特工们睡到一起的事实。如果他按照规矩把这件事告诉弗瑞，克林特和乐河就不得不参加一个专门的培训课程并接受定期评估，以保证他们的私人关系不会累及他们的工作关系。他们很有可能不会被允许一起出外勤。根据神盾局的规矩，情感联系是潜在的弱点。

克林特和乐河的私密关系就不会再那么私密了。全基地都会知道的。

相反，科尔森只是顺其自然，基本上放任他们自己处理，相信他们能做好自己的工作。克林特为此感激他的朋友，特别是他知道这让科尔森有些忧虑。

然而当炮友是……呃，这不是什么随便的关系，但也不是爱。要是科尔森知道克林特没带降落伞就从“史诗般搞砸”的悬崖边上跳了下来，而且还不是主动要这么干，他的忧虑大概会突破天际的。

不过科尔森似乎快睡着了，谢天谢地，他完全没有意识到克林特此刻正在内心的顿悟中奋力挣扎。克林特低头看着乐河，她在睡梦中微微动了动。她会怎么想？有时候克林特都不敢相信他们竟然从索非亚的小巷一路走到了现在。她会不会觉得太过了？像是他对她期望太多？这会不会把她吓跑？她的心思有时候真是难猜得要命。

克林特想，也许最安全的做法就是把这份感情隐藏起来，不妨这么说。保持冷静，观察，收集其他信息，然后决定前进方向。待飞机降落在纽约时，他已坚信这是最好的策略。

他要学乐河，暂时保守住这个秘密。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _26_ _日，星期六_ __  
1814 _时_ _  
_ _纽约，神盾局总部_

“我不得不承认，菲尔，”弗瑞说着，伸手去拿第三块披萨，“巴顿干得不错。”

“是的。”坐在弗瑞桌子对面的科尔森向后靠在椅子上，手里拿着瓶喝了一半的啤酒，懒洋洋地转动着瓶颈，“这小鬼头是我认识的唯一一个疯到能乘着飓风摸进敌方基地的人。”

科尔森甚至没有试着去抑制自己声音中的骄傲。他累了，吃了满肚子的披萨，还为任务圆满完成而松了一口气。再说，他知道弗瑞不会对他有成见。

“他到底什么时候在我们眼皮底下长大的？”弗瑞问。

科尔森吃吃笑了起来，摇了摇头：“我怎么会知道，老大。”

上帝作证，克林特在神盾局的职业之路并不轻松。从第一天开始，他就是匹黑马，初中辍学，前马戏演员，等着被判刑的前神枪手。他被扔进一个精选了全国顶尖人才的组织，而且他非常明确地表示，他压根不在乎他们任何人的想法。

科尔森花了一段时间才意识到有那么几个人的看法是克林特确实会真心在意的。科尔森就是其中之一。

这孩子有些问题：权威问题，愤怒问题，信任问题，抛弃问题。但是他们都克服了。科尔森曾担心克林特的耳聋会让这一切进步付诸东流，但他们很幸运，获得了一次缓刑。

克林特把乐河活着带回来的决定则可能以一种完全不同的方式结束克林特的职业生涯。他们又一次走运了。克林特仍然在世界安全理事会的某些成员的狗屁名单上，但他是一项非常有价值的资产，并且（通常）不会惹是生非，以至于他们没法对他采取什么真正的行动。

此外，乐河已经证明了克林特相信她属于神盾局的想法是正确的。

克林特一直对自己的眼力和临机应变的本事充满信心。现在，若是那份运气继续眷顾他们，他就会发现自己也可以成为领导者。

“你们三个组成了一支非同凡响的队伍。”弗瑞说。

科尔森咧嘴一笑：“我猜你一直都知道我们会的。”

很难相信科尔森居然还曾反对乐河加入他们的团队。

弗瑞举起啤酒瓶，看起来异常得意：“的确。”

“我想你不会介意分享一下你的方法吧？”

弗瑞耸耸肩：“经验。准确的直觉。对未来的预见。你自己挑吧。”

“没错。”科尔森并没真以为能听到什么直白的答案，他又喝了一口啤酒，“我能和你谈件事吗？非正式地？”

弗瑞盯着他。“这取决于你想谈什么。”他说。

在神盾局其实没有“非正式”这种说法，但是科尔森把一件事情写进书面报告里与跟他的上司谈论它是有区别的。弗瑞比组织中的任何人都更懂得如何保守秘密和处理问题。局长在同谁共享信息一事上也相当明智。

“我不完全确定乐是否应该留在这次行动中。”科尔森承认。弗瑞等待了片刻，显然是想听他详细解释，于是科尔森在椅子上坐直了一点。“她的情绪受到了影响。从任务一开始她就表现出了这种迹象。”

听到这个消息，弗瑞只是点了点头：“有多糟？”

“非常糟。”科尔森说。

“然而你还是决定让她继续参与行动。”

科尔森摇摇头：“巴顿负责这次行动，所以我就让他来管。我让他自己决定。他选择留下她。”

出乎意料的是，弗瑞低声笑了出来。“你自找的麻烦，菲尔。你的一个特工不得不对自己的女朋友发号施令。”科尔森一定是没能保持住面无表情，因为弗瑞补充道，“怎么，你以为我不知道这件事吗？”

“我猜我是想争取装糊涂吧。”科尔森自嘲地说道。

“那你觉得他们干得怎么样？”

科尔森诚实地回答：“不是很完美，但他们确实做到了。这次任务最终是个胜利。”

“是个大胜利，”弗瑞点头说道，“就连安全理事会的一些成员也印象深刻。你们救出了人质。我们从三个囚犯那里获得了有用的情报，足以让我们在九头蛇的问题上喘口气了。看来他们应该就是些本土的野心家。这次任务只有一个小差错。”

“马丁·克兰西。”科尔森放下酒瓶。

“希尔已经提交了她的报告。”弗瑞说。

“然后呢？”

“她报告说，乐特工声明她别无选择，只能杀死克兰西，而由于通讯失灵，没有人听到他们遭遇时的情形。”

科尔森点点头。她的话很公平，即使并不那么好听。“指认克兰西的就是乐，你知道。她认识他。”

“你以为我怎么处理你发给我的报告？垫在鸟笼里吗？对，我知道。”弗瑞稍稍往桌上前倾了一点，给了科尔森一个会意的眼神，“你在想，也许他知道她的一些情况，而她不希望他在审讯中泄露给我们。”

然而，听到自己的想法被这么直截了当地说出来，还是出自弗瑞之口，仍令科尔森脸上露出了一丝苦相：“如果我说我没有这样想过，那就是在撒谎。”

而且科尔森清楚，如果他这么想过，那么弗瑞肯定也想过了。很明显是这样。

“你当然会这么想，菲尔。这就是你这份工作干得这么牛的原因。”弗瑞坐回去，又拿起了他的酒瓶，“那么，你打算怎么办？”

科尔森盯着他那瓶啤酒沉思了很长一段时间，然后回答说：“不怎么办。”

当他终于抬起头来的时候，弗瑞冲他赞许地点了点头。

“你知道，菲尔，神盾局的理想是永远保持专业和客观，”局长说，“听着，我不是说理想不好，但它在现实世界里发挥的作用是有限的。乐是你的特工，就跟巴顿一样。我知道那两个人对你意味着什么。你们三个对彼此都不客观。那样对你们更好。

“而且我忍不住想，”弗瑞补充说，“总有一天，那会比客观性宝贵得多。”

科尔森给了自己一点时间来消化这番话。

“你是不是知道什么我不知道的事情？”最后他问道。

有那么一刻，弗瑞显得非常严肃，然后他的脸上慢慢地露出了笑容。

“对哦，”科尔森说，“这问题太蠢了。”

_本篇完_


End file.
